The Party's on Jealousy Blvd
by Saunders2
Summary: Chloe Saunders is turning 17 and you're all invited to her exciting b-day bash! Including the spell induced, idiot Derek Souza and devil Chelsiey Bridget- Derek's rat of a girlfriend. Can Chloe last the party or will she break under the green eyes of her ex? Plus, is Chelsiey just a petty, demanding, self centered, 'all about me' princess? Or, is she more complicated? (Chlerek!)
1. I Don't Need This

**okay, so I was listening to "Haunted" by Taylor Swift while reading about a Halloween costume party. And I thought, "what if Derek messed with Chloe, like ditched her, and Tori and her planned a revenge party?" So, here's my little thought come to life.. hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I may not be best selling author Kelley Armstrong does NOT mean I'm not a best selling author!**

* * *

Chapter 1- _I don't need this_

"What did I do wrong?" I asked my reflection. And my reflection looked nothing like me. My dyed black hair was now dyed a honey brown. It was longer, and now reached my shoulders. My pale blue eyes were blood shot, like I'd been crying. Which, I had been. I was pale, normal. But the tear stains and flushed skin were far from my normal expression. I looked, tired, sick, and depressed. Which I was. Tired, from my lack of sleep. Sick, in my heart, that I some how was not good enough. And depressed. I was thoroughly depressed and didn't have my wolf to turn to either. Another tear made its way down my cheek and I brushed it away angrily.

"You did nothing wrong Chloe. It's his fault." Tori whispered, as she came out of the bathroom we shared. "Heck, even Simon is mad at him. He has no idea what a prize he lost. You did _nothing_. You hear me? _Nothing_." I nodded, knowing better then to blame myself for another's actions. But it was kind of hard when they looked at you with disgust and annoyance. Like something was wrong and it was all your fault.

"I know." I muttered. "It just is really hard to see when we were doing so well." I was going to cry, just not in front of Tori. I would do so when she was asleep and I could scream into my pillow.

"You know, isn't your birthday in a couple days?" Tori asked, her eyes alight with mischief. It made me scared. What did she have planned? "Well, I think we should throw a party. And show the mutt that he was a complete moron."

"He's not a mutt!" I said fiercely.

"This just goes to prove that he lost something valuable. You continue to fight for him, even _after _ he ditched you for that little rich girl."

"Oh Tori." I whispered and this time, I didn't stop the flood of tears and they coursed their way down my face. The pain was horrid. It was as if he was right there, sayng those awful words again to me. Again. And again. And again...

_"I don't need this Chloe. I don't want the trouble that you bring. Don't need it. You are just a hopeless, helpless, spoiled, little brat. Worse then Tori, because at least she doesn't confuse people. Doesn't manipulate them. You are just two faced liar. I don't want or need you. You don't meet any expectations. You're a horrid person. So don't come to me later, begging me for help. I won't do anything. You have to learn to deal. You are just a tiny, annoying, little child that doesn't know how to do things for herself. And this time? I'm not apologizing. The only one needing to apologize is _you._ You have no self respect, so get lost. And don't come asking for forgiveness."_

It would have been easier if he had just called me a witch and left it there. His entire rant had left me more empty then when Tori had bullied me. And since I know he doesn't think highly of Tori, the comment stung horribly. He said she was better then me, and coming from Derek, that was saying a lot. I like Tori, I really do. But to be compared to Tori and placed lower, was worse than you could possibly imagine.

"We'll make him regret the day he said, 'I don't need this, Chloe.' So tomorrow? We are going shopping. Then planning your little birthday celebration. Alright? He'll come crawling back." Tori said with so much emotion it was kind of hard not to believe her.

"Alright, Tori."

* * *

**So? So? What did you think? I think that the way Derek told her Tori was better was a little much, but it made it all the more emotional. Anyway, was it a too OOC? Should I fix anything? Was there anything that was excessive? Anything?! Reviews people. Reviews! This is one of my first short stories, and I could really use pointers!**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	2. Best Song Ever

**Edited.**

**Disclaimer: Absolutely not.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- CPOV- Best Song Ever**

It was 6:30.

"Seriously Tori?" I called as my alarm went off playing one of the breakup songs I'd been listening to these days, "Easy" by Rascal Flatts. You want good breakup songs? Look at country music.

"Yup! It will take some time to pretty you up and we want to be at the mall as soon as it opens. Do you want to take the Prius or the Camaro?" She asked, as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a silver tank and tight skinny jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail, tied with a silver elastic. Silver heels clicked on the hard wood of the bedroom floor. "Come along. Take a shower while I pick out an outfit. Just don't let your hair get wet. " Tori began flipping through clothes as I got out of bed.

Moving toward the bathroom that she had just vacated, I pulled on a simple, blue plastic shower cap. Turning on the hot water, I undressed and stepped in. Allowing the water to soothe my tense muscles, I relaxed listening to 'I Keep On Lovin You' by Reba McEntire. I washed and used the facial cleanser before getting out. On the toilet, sat a crystal blue halter and a pair of black skinny jeans. Along with the other necessities. Pulling the outfit on, I looked in the mirror, and smiled. The crystal blue of the halter complimented my eyes and it looked really good. You see, this is why you go to Tori when you want to dress to impress.

Walking out, Tori looked at me and gave me a huge smile. "Alright, now a couple pairs of diamond studs are lieing on the dresser, along with a matching bracelet. Pick the pair you want, then put on these wedges." Placing a pair of silver shoes on a chair, she went back to flipping through hair accessories.

Walking over to the dresser, I picked out a set of simple diamond studs and the matching, diamond set bracelet. Putting these on, I walked over to the shoes as I put in the studs. Once these were on my feet and strapped, I turned to Tori.

"Well?" I asked, slightly scared. Tori turned and said, "Hair and makeup, then I give my full opinion and you tell me what you think." Tori sat me in the chair, and began her tedious task of making my wispy, uncontrollable hair pretty, or least kept up.

* * *

A good thirty minutes, 2 elastics, a handful of bobby pins, a blue flower clip, a whole can of hairspray later, plus several colored words during my makeover, I was allowed to look. And I couldn't help staring. The full length mirror showed me a young woman.

She had honey-brown hair that had two, small braids leading back to a complicated looking rope-twist bun. A blue, lily-like flower was placed gently on top of her left ear. Her makeup brought out blue eyes that had honey bangs hiding the left, causing her to be over intriguing. A pair of studs glittered gently in her ears. Her lips were a soft, rosy color and the blue halter she wore seemed to deepen her blue eyes. The black jeans weren't too tight, and only complimented her curves, hugging all the right places. And a pair of silver heels made her only seem older, efficient and professional. She was a beautiful woman.

"Tori?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Tori asked from behind me, her hands resting on my shoulders.

"Thank you." I whispered, looking at myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe it, the woman standing before me, was, well... me.

* * *

After sending a quick text to Simon, Katie Armiger's 'Best Song Ever' began playing through the sound system. Don't ask me how Tori managed it, but she was great with computer and softwares of all types. It doesn't really surprise me that she was able to get into the apartment's system.

Tori and I giggled as we walked down the stairs to the breakfast bar. We sang along with the chorus, and just didn't talk about Derek. Well, we did, but only to make fun of him. When we walked in, we ignored how the few people who were in here hushed. I ignored Derek's stare as his new 'girlfriend' tried to regain his attention. Simon sat at the bench behind him and we joined him once we were through the line and had our food.

"Hey Simon!" I greeted, giving him a smile.

"Hello Chlo."

'Ask her' Tori mouthed.

"So Chlo," Simon pretended to blush and rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you want to go out to the movies or something?"

I giggled, and gave him a reassuring smile. It seemed like the entire restraunt was holding its breath.

"Of course, Simon!" I giggled and stood. Then, I gave him a kiss on the cheek before Tori took me by the hand and led me away. I looked over my shoulder and gave Simon a small wave. I also glanced at Derek, and saw him clench his jaw. And then he mouthed, 'crap!'

I looked ahead of me, and smiled happily. This was going better than I thought.

Taking the Camaro, we headed for the mall. It was about eight when we got there and there were only a few people.

"Okay, so what kind of theme do you want to do for your party?" Tori asked as we entered to one of the stores.

"How about a costume party?" I wondered out loud. Tori beamed at me.

"Perfect! Any ideas for your costume?" I gave her a sly grin before whispering in her ear my perfect idea. Tori giggled excitedly.

"Yes, yes, YES!" she practically screamed. And then we hurried out and towards a store we were sure to find the perfect outfit at.

* * *

When we got home, we had Tori's, mine, and Simon's costumes ready. We also had some new outfits for me. We had been planning the party and the invites our entire shopping trip and ride home. This would probably be the best party ever!

"Wait! We got sidetracked! We need to get you ready for you 'date' with Simon!" Tori yelped as we set down the bags we had carried into our room. Ripping through the bags, she found one of my favorite outfits that we had bought that day. A pale pink dress with sleeves that hit my elbows and the skirt barely hit my knees. Pulling out a silver chain necklace and a pair of pink flats, Tori shoved me towards the bathroom. "Get changed!"

I quickly stripped myself of the halter and jeans and pulled the dress on, along with the flats. Clasping together the necklace as I walked out, I twirled for Tori. The skirt fanned outshine the top continued to hug my top half.

"Perfect." She gave me a nod, then sat me in the chair. She adjusted my makeup, changing the eyeshadow from blue to silver, and the blue lily to a pink rose. She added a last layer of gloss to my lips before deeming me done.

A knock sounded on the door. I yelped in surprise and Tori laughed at me. I shot a glare at her while flushing pink as she went to answer the door. But it wasn't Simon standing there.

"Derek?!"

* * *

***evil laugh* A cliffy! I'm so proud of us. I wonder how long it will take us to put up Chapter 3...**

**Yes, a costume party is horribly cheesy, but it works well with the story and well...you will all agree that my surprise costume for Chloe will be perfect. It will be amazing! And may we ask for reviews? We love 'em!**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	3. He'll Come Around

**Edited.**

**Disclaimer: why on earth would I be writing a disclaimer if I freaking owned it?! Well?!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - He'll Come Around- CPOV**

I stared at the black-haired, green-eyed boy. My astonishment turned to anger when I saw that behind him stood Chelsiey. Her golden hair was up in a ponytail, slightly mussed, fly always getting her face that was slightly flushed. It was like she had been having fun until she had followed him here. I flinched away of the thought of what she could've doing to make her look like such. I looked to a safer place, though they proved to be not much safer. Her pale blue eyes glared at me with a loathing I didn't know anyone but Tori possessed.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be making out with _Chelsiey, _in some hidden grove or something?" The way Tori said her name, it might as well have been a curse. I gave a soft laugh and walked up beside Tori. I pretended to whisper quietly in Tori's ear while I watched Derek look over me hungrily. Tori shot a smile my way, as if we had just shared a secret. I forced a giggle.

"You know what, Derek?" I smiled up at him brightly. "I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough for you. I hope Chelsiey's love is." I flashed Chelsiey a cheeky grin. Her angry glare made me want to scratch her eyeballs out, shout at her that she had no reason to look at me like that, she had Derek. "Oh look! Si's here!" I patted Derek's cheek and practically ran down the hallway to Simon.

"You ready?" Simon asked.

"Of course!" I gave him a smile, relieved to get out.

"And you look beautiful by the way. It's too bad Derek was an idiot. You are quite the beauty." Simon said, smiling though there was a look of anger in his brown eyes. I gave him a soft laugh before turning around to see Derek and Chelsiey looking at us. Tori gave an encouraging smile, her hands making shooing motions.

"Tori?!" I called as Simon and I walked down the hall.

"Yes Miss Saunders?" I laughed.

"Don't call me that and start on the invites, would you?"

"Anything!" Then I heard a door close. And together Simon and I walked hand in hand to the movies. We kept it light hearted, laughing and making of fun of Derek's reaction to my little apology. It was fun, but every time I felt Simon's hand softly squeeze mine and heard his laugh, I wished it was Derek's deep, rumbling chuckle and his huge hand encasing mine, his hand ever so gentle and soft. I let loose a sigh as Simon opened the door for me at the theaters.

"He'll come around," Simon said as he closed the door behind us, an sympathetic look on his face. He wrapped me in a hug and I leaned against him, breathing his ginger and cologne scent. I wished for Derek's spice and forest smell, the one that had soothed me so many times before.

I pushed away and led us into the line, ready to buy the tickets. But my heart hammered against my chest and I felt my eyes burn with oncoming tears.

* * *

**yeah, really short, but we really want to get to the b-day bash...**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	4. Barely Prepared

**Edited.**

**Disclaimer:**

**J- So, about DP...**

**Random Girl: It's owned by Kelly Clarkson.**

**J: what are you talking about? Her album 'Breakaway'?**

**RG: no, DP.**

**J: you're an idiot. DP is owned by Kelley Armstrong. However, I wouldn't mind taking Derek off her hands...**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Barely Prepared**

Invitations had been passed out, the house was rented and decorated, and now all that Tori and I are doing is waiting for the one boy to arrive so that we could dress him up for the party.

The doorbell rang. Jumping up, Tori grabbed the door and yanked it open. Simon stood on the threshold, scowling. And you could easily see his problem; it was literally right behind him.

Derek was dressed up as a wolf, with a black muscle shirt, nicely fitting black jeans and a headband with two black ears glued to them on his head, while Chelsiey was dressed up as a fox, her costume obviously bought at the store. And Simon looked like he'd rather be almost anywhere other then here right now.

"Hey Si! Come on up stairs and you can take at a look at the person you'll be going as!" I said, completely ignoring the two people behind him.

"I'll take you up on that," he said immediately,stepping in and away from the two behind him. I nodded and took him upstairs. As we hit the middle, I called back to the three in the hall who were having a staring contest, Tori glowering more than anything.

"Oh, and Tori?"

"Yeah?" she snapped, barely glancing up at me before returning to glaring at the two.

"Could you see if our guests would lend a hand?" I said after rolling my eyes. But my heart pounded hard in my chest and my hands clenched themselves into fists.

"Naturally!" Tori relaxed suddenly, a huge grin on her face. It took the two by surprise as Tori lead them away. "Nice look, Fido." I heard her say as they entered the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, the only person not ready was me. I took a deep breath and slipped into the red and silver dress. The sleeveless, silky material clung to my upper body, gripped my waist and then fell loose in a simple skirt. It barely hit my knees. The bottom half had a underskirt that barely reached mid-thigh. The red over piece made the black seem bolder. I adjusted the hem before putting on my red flats that had a black lace covering. Looking up, I saw exactly what I wanted. With the black, sweetheart neckline and the red and silver... it was perfect.

I walked out.

"Well Tori?" I asked as she began to shout, "Are you- oh look. You are finished." She said as she noticed me.

"Okay, so the cape is right here, and we will place it on after everything else. Now, sit." I sat in the chair she pointed to and let her have fun.

My hair was in perfect ringlets, and pinned back. I had on a dab of makeup to make my lips a luscious red and to make my eyes pop. With that done, placing on my cape and fiddling with my basket was all that was needed. And the cape was difficult. Tori fussed over my hair and makeup, saying little things like, 'don't let it touch your hair!' and, 'it's going to smear it!'

Once I had it settled on my shoulders and had clasped the ends together, we put in red earring droplets and a silver necklace, like a choker, with a wolf charm around my neck. I lifted the hood and adjusted it so that everything but my lips were shadowed.

"And last, but not least, the basket." Tori passed it to me. I must say, the way that the black roses added to my piece as a dark little red riding hood was incredible. Placing the basket lightly on my arm, I took the Blackberry Tori handed me and hid it within the black silky material the covered the bottom of the fake wicker contraption.

"Perfect!" we chirped and giggled as we headed downstairs.

DPOV

I knew beauty. I mean, come on, Chelsiey was beautiful. But the dark beauty that my ex-girlfriend displayed as she greeted her first guests, was something unexpected, something that caused my mouth to water..

The outfit she had hugged her perfectly and the skirt of her dress showed off her milky white calves. Her cape fell and draped around her shoulders and, well, I hadn't seen her face just yet.

"Ooh! I think your ex is rethinking his decision." A brunette squealed. I expected Chloe to either start stuttering or look back at me, and, to my surprise, she did neither.

"Well, he'll have to do more than stare to catch my attention." Chloe whispered. All the girls giggled.

"I'm glad that someone has still has morals." an auburn haired girl commented. She was dressed up as a vampire, and she rocked it. Her hair fell in slight curls down her back and her makeup had you drawn to her electric blue eyes. She was definitely a fine girl.

As the neighborhood girls walked away, I walked back to Chelsiey. The fog in my brain seemed to want nothing more than her; only then would it start to clear. It bothered me, but not enough to tell anyone. Once I reached my girlfriend, I leaned against the wall and turned to plant a kiss on Chelsiey's mouth, as the 'fog' demanded. However, that was when I saw Chloe from the front.

You saw nothing more then her lips and bright, blue eyes that seemed to glow from underneath the shadow her hood cast. Her lips were a beautifully delicious red and her eyes were enticing, seeming to spark. My gaze went from her lips to her throat, where a delicate chain choker hung, a delicate-looking wolf charm laced onto it. The wolf hung right in that hole of her collarbone, teasing me. Her perfect neck, that I just wanted to plant small, sweet kisses up and down its length. Her beauty was unspeakable. And it made her scent all the more overwhelming.

The strawberry scent of a field of the spoken of fruit just after a morning spring, with a hint of vanilla death was tasty. It made my mouth water, and right now I'm sure even Simon could smell it. And the sickening sweet scent of the black roses that enveloped her made her enticing. The bright, delicate, pure and young angel I used to see was hidden beneath layers of darkness. It was welcomed with open arms.

Chloe went from guest to guest, saying hello, chatting for a second before moving on to a new group. Her smiles were all sugary and none of them were fully happy. Some were filled with more enjoyment then others, but those were few. And one of the boys she rewarded such a smile to did the unthinkable.

My wolf growled. These days, it could have passed for a lap dog, but the sight of Chloe like this had provoked it. Before, it had merely been drooling and suggestive, but now it was angry. It told me no one but us was allowed to touch her so. And before I knew it, I was pushing through the crowd to get to their secluded corner. It didn't click that he hadn't pushed her hood down. It didn't click when Chloe hid a smile and nodded when he leaned in to whisper. It didn't click that he hadn't tried to raise her skirt. But I didn't care. Only I touched her the way he supposedly was and only I.

I reached out and and grasped the back of his hoodie, pulling him away from her. After I pushed him to the ground, I looked back to notice Chloe looking down at a phone. One, honey brown ringlet escaped the confines of her hood, and fell into her face as she typed. Seeing her like this, so vulnerable, made me want to pick her up, and as I contemplated that, Chloe put her phone away and walked over to the boy that had nearly assaulted her. Helping him up, she leaned into whisper, but I didn't catch what she said with the music up. Her smile flashed and she walked away.

Her walk was much like a dance, each step precise and swift. She didn't even glance back at me and that angered me, so I did my normal thing. I followed her, and when I caught up with her, spun her around to face me.

"Ow," she grumbled as she pulled her fingers off my arm. "I see you still don't know how to control your strength, Souza."

I flinched before straightening and glaring down at her. "You need to be more careful, Chloe. He could have hurt you." She surprised me when she burst into laughter, her smile mocking and eyes bright and ridiculing.

"Who? Thomas? He wouldn't have so much as talked to me if he thought it would be unwelcome." -her tone was apprehensive and it put me down, causing me to falter slightly as she cut me- "What you saw was him helping me, and-" her phone buzzed.

She pulled a purple Blackberry from out from her basket. Looking at her messages, she grinned, her lips looking delicious. "Ooh! Karaoke is starting!"

And she sauntered away.

* * *

**so... R&amp;R folks**

**-DJ**


	5. Haunted

**Edited.**

**"I was raised beneath the shade of a Georgia pine, and that's home you know. With sweet tea, pecan pie and homemade wine, where the peaches grow. My house, it's not much to talk about. But it's filled with love that was grown on southern ground."**

**D- will you stop writing random stuff up here?**

**J- it's not like you own Darkest Powers either. I'm at least trying to have fun and ignore that I don't own Derek.**

**D- shut up.**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Dpov. Haunted**

The honey voice of Chelsiey called out over the crowd as it headed to the living room, where, presumably, the karaoke part of the party was starting.

"Der-bear! Where are you baby?" I found her waiting in the doorway to the living room.

"Oh there you are! Come on!" She looped her arm through mine and pulled me into the sound room. "The birthday girl is going to start off the karaoke and then it's pick and choose." I gave her smile.

Tori was standing at the front of the room, two huge speakers on either side of her. Her outfit as a preppy school girl had her surrounded by a bunch of boys. Once she had the group dispersed, she raised her hands.

"So... Everyone SHUT IT!" Tori yelled, and everyone immediately quieted. I smirked. "Okay, much better. Now, Miss, turning 17, Chloe Saunders will start off this round of karaoke!" Tori waved the dark enchantress up to the front. As Chloe moved up, Tori fiddled with an iPod, probably picking her song.

"You got it?" Chloe whispered as she reached Tori, just barely loud enough for my sensitive ears to pick up.

"Yup." Tori passed her a microphone and pressed play. Lights dimmed as a sad, dark tune played over the surround sound system.

_You and I walked a fragile line. I have it known it all this time, but I never thought I would live to see it break._

_It's getting dark, and it's all so quiet, and I can't trust anything now._

_And it's coming over you like it's a big mistake._

_Oh! I'm holding breath! Won't lose you again! Something's made your eyes grow cold!_

As Chloe began, her voice was sweet. It was also filled with emotion. Her red mouth formed the words, and her angelic voice sang them for all to hear. And the fog in my mind seemed to grow thicker. The wolf was desperately trying to stay awake, but it was fighting a losing battle. Lulled by both Chloe's voice and the fog, it curled up in the dark recesses of my mind.

_Come on, Come on! Don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out!_

_Something's gone terribly wrong! Your all I wanted!_

_Come on, Come on! Don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out!_

_Can't breathe whenever your gone, Can't turn back now,_

_I'm Haunted!_

Her hood came off. Her pale skin was flushed slightly, and her eyes were done with a silver eye shadow. A tad of eyeliner was done on her eyes, attracting your gaze to her baby blues. Her mascara made her already big eyes look bigger, like you could fall in them.

_I stood there and watched you walk away, from everything we had, but I still mean every word I said to you._

_He will try and take away my pain, and he just might make me smile._

_But the whole time, I'm wishing he was you. Instead._

_Oh! I'm holding my breath. Won't, see you again! Something keeps me holding on, to nothing!_

_Come on, Come on! Don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out!_

_Can't breathe whenever you gone. Can't turn back,_

_I'm Haunted!_

Her eyes looked over the crowd. And the emotion, the pain, the sadness, the envy, the rage all showed in her voice.

_I know._

_I know._

_I just know._

_You're not gone. Oh, you can't be gone. No!_

Her voice softened, like it was honey in warm milk. And my wolf sighed contentedly.

_Come on, come on. Don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out._

_Something's gone terribly wrong..._

_Won't finish what you started!_

Her voice rose with the music. Heating up and she looked at me straight in the eyes. Her blue eyes were broken, yet there were no tears. Only pain. And distaste. The wolf side of me howled in outrage. 'Why was she angry?' _Are you really that stupid? You- ooh', that's the spot. _And once again, the fog had won again... And Chelsiey was scratching my back.

_Come on! Come on! Don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out!_

_Can't breathe whenever your gone! Can't turn back now..._

_I'm Haunted!_

_Woah!_

_You and I walked a fragile line! I have known it all this time... But I never thought I'd live to see it break!_

_Never thought I 'd live to see it!_

She only broke eye contact to do her little ending piece. Her head flipped to the side, hair splaying out. Her hand shot out as a spotlight her, turning her surroundings a bloody red. Everyone cheered. I noticed a flash of magic, and smelled the slightest trace ozone, the scent of lightning. Glancing back, I saw Tori mutter under her breath and her hands sparked, the spotlight disappearing from on stage. The perks of having a spellcaster to do your special effects.

"Thank You! Now, who wants to go next?" Chloe's smile was slightly forced when she saw that I had raised my hand, "ooh! How about Jennessa?"

The auburn haired girl who had come as a vampire came to the front. Flipping through her choices, she selected. But I wasn't paying attention to the vampire chick, Jannessa, whatever. My eyes followed Chloe as she made it to the back, where Tori was standing there with a reassuring smile. As I tracked her, Chelsiey's nails began to actually press against my back and the fog thickened. Right now, if I was a wolf, I'd have my tail wagging and tongue lolling out. Like every time Chloe had scratched- Chelsiey's nails cut through my skin.

* * *

**Cliffy! I'm so proud of Jo!**

**Anyways, so how about Chles? What do you think she is? Any guesses?! I would like reviews on such. As soon as I get five reviews, I'll put up six.**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	6. Dig Two Cuz I Want You Back

**Edited.**

**For those who have reviewed, a special Thanks is deserved. So, Thank You! Those** really** made our day. Now, the thoughts we got on what Chelsiey is: I liked the ideas, and you're all **really** close.**

**Jo's quote of the day:**

_**I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve, feeling lucky today!- Taylor**_

**disclaimer:**

**D- *humming* oh, hey Liz.**

**Liz- why am I not in the story?**

**D- cause you aren't. We have no guarantee that it'll stay that way. We also have no guarantee that you'll appear.**

**Liz- and this is why you guys don't own darkest Powers**

***a chair turns around to reveal Joanna, sharpening a pair of daggers***

**J-so. We're going there, are we?**

**Liz- *gulps and races out of room***

**J- *smirks* thought so.**

* * *

**Chapter 5-**** TPOV- Better Dig Two Cuz I Want You Back**

Jannessa. Her music started and Chloe started humming, happy with the ginger's choice.

_Hey, boy you never had much game. __Thought I needed to upgrade. __So, I went and walked away, way, way._

_Uh!_

_Now, I see you've been hanging out, w__ith that other girl in town l__ooking like a pair of clowns, clowns, clowns!_

_Uh!_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? __And now you're doing them with her? __Remember all the things you and i did first?__You got me, got me like this!_

Stepping forward, she practically spat 'this', snapping her fingers outward.

_And now you're taking her to every resteraunt? __And everywhere we went? Come on! __Now you're taking her to every resteraunt?! __You got me, got me like this!_

_Boy, you can say anything you want, i don't give shh- no one else can have ya.__I want you back, I want you back. Want- want you, want you back._

_Uh!_

_I broke if off thinking you'd being crying; now i feel like shh- looking at you flying. __I want you back, i want you back. wa-want you, want you back._

_Uh!_

* * *

"Ta-da!" Jannessa sang after her little bow. "Now who shall go next..."

She tapped her chin, going for a 'cute' look. And may I say, she definitely pulled it off.

"Tori!" She cried. I jumped, startled. Simon took the courtesy to cast a light spell on me and I stuck my tongue out at him. Real mature, I know. "Come on, Tori! Get your butt up here!"

I sighed and began the walk to the front of the room. I looked to see how Derek was reacting to all of this, and I saw him in the corner, scowling at Chelsiey. He looked mad. I giggled softly to myself at the two fighting.

"Pick your song, Tori." I had reached the front. Grabbing Chloe's iPod, I found my assigned song. Clicking it, the beat hit the room. Smiling, I walked to the middle of the 'stage'. Taking a deep breath, I began.

_I told you on the day we met, i was going to love you 'til I was dead. __Made you wait 'til our wedding night; __That's the first and the last time I wear white._

_*deep breath* So if the ties that bind ever do come loose, t__ie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose. __Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll got to hell b__efore I see you with someone else._

Moving my hips, I dropped to crouch so I could rise slowly with the next line:

_So put me in the ground. Put me 6 foot down. __And let the stone say:_

I stepped forward and swished my hips. Definitely hit it with male population. I think I heard some cat calls.

_Here lies a girl who's only crutch, __was loving one man just a little too much. I__f you go before I do, I'm gonna tell the grave digger that he'd __better dig two._

I grinned and stepped back. I searched the crowd as I waited for the note to tell me to start the second verse. I quickly caught Chloe's eye, and gave a slight nod. Looking for Derek, I saw him off in a corner scowling like good, old fashioned Derek. He must have either ended it or told her to leave him in peace, because I saw no Chelsiey in sight. And just as I was about to investigate further, the song told me to go. I instead locked my eyes with his, keeping him there as I sang the words Chloe thought meant the most.

_It won't be whiskey, it won't be meth- i__t'll be your name on my last breath. And i__f divorce, ever, ever do us part, __the court is gonna call it a broken heart._

I watched Derek's reaction, and saw his gaze flick to Chloe. I looked over at the girl, and saw her sad smile, along with the nod. Looking back at Derek, I saw a pained expression cross his face. G_ood,_ I thought. N_ow you know how Chloe feels. Though her pain is probably ten times stronger._

_So put me in the ground. __Put me 6 foot down. __And let the stone say: __Here lies a girl who's only crutch, __was loving one man just a little too much. I__f you go before I do, I'm gonna tell the grave digger that he'd __better dig two._

_Dig Two!_

I spun. When I reached the front again, I flipped my hair back over my shoulder. It doesn't ever stay. I tapped my foot to the beat, waiting for the note. When it came, I leaned forward, to put emphasis on the words.

_I took your name when I took those vows. (Those vows) __I meant 'em back then and I mean 'em right now. __Oh, right now._

_If the ties that bind ever do come loose- __If forever ever ends for you- __If that ring becomes a little too tight yo__u might as well read me my last rights._

I waited three beats, before standing straight and singing the end.

_And let the stone say: __Here lies a girl who's only crutch, __was loving one man just a little too much. __If you go before I do, I'm gonna tell the grave digger that he'd better dig!_

_*laugh* There'll be a stone right next to mine. __We'll be together 'til the end of time. __Don't you go before I do; I'm gonna tell the grave digger that he'd better dig t__wo._

I raised my hand, two fingers held up as the music ceased.

_I told you on the day we wed, __I was gonna love you 'til I's dead._

"Oh yeah!" I shouted as the music turned off. "That is how you do it!"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Now, for our next contestant..." I grinned as I saw Derek's hand hesitantly rise up. "Derek Souza!" The spotlight hit him, and the crowd went quiet.

* * *

**And that was epic! So, so? Does that make it awesome or what? I thought it did, but I want you peoples opinions. And, I was wondering... Does 'Better Dig Two' by Band Perry (the song Tori sang, for all you people not awesome enough to listen to country pop, or at least know the artist of the amazing song 'If I Die Young') describe the love Chloe feels for Derek well? I thought it did, but like I said, I want to know what my amazing readers think. So? Oh! and Chelsiey's type will either be revealed in 7 or 8.**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	7. Every Storm (Broken)

**Edited.**

**And the amazing duo is back, with a total awesome chapter! (That sounded a lot less cheesy in my head.)**

**Disclaimer: As awesome as we are, we are sadly not awesome enough to own DP.**

**D: Or Derek! *sighs***

**Anyways- Welcome to Chapter 7!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- CPOV- Every Storm (Broken)**

The room is silent and still. You wouldn't need werewolf hearing to hear a pin drop in this quiet. Everyone stares at Derek as he stands unmoving. If he had volunteered, why wasn't he heading for the front? The quiet went on a moment longer.

"Well, Derek?" Tori said, breaking the silence. "You gonna get up here or what?"

He started forward and the crowd parted for him slightly. Tori looked over at me and I grinned, understanding.

"Go on, Derek!" I called. "I did it!" The crowd gave a nervous laugh.

"Come on everyone!" I heard someone shout. I turned to see Sophia, one of the girls who was helping. "Der-ek! Der-ek!" Immediately, the rest of her group picked up the chant.

"Der-ek! Der-ek!" Soon, the entire house was shouting. I grinned. Derek looked over at me and scowled. And yet, I ignored it, pretending like I didn't feel his gaze like two green lasers boring a hole into my back.

"Der-ek! Der-ek!"

"Alright! I'm going!" he shouted. The whole room erupted in laughter. Glowering, Derek made his way to the front and took the mic from Tori.

"Good. Now, pick a song wolf-boy." Tori smirked. He turned his glower on her. She laughed before handing him the iPod and making her way back to me.

As the song started, I started humming along. It was one of the many songs I had listened to on repeat in the past few days and it's one of my favorites: _Every Storm_. It was an extremely good one, and the singer had a beautiful voice, but it was nothing compared to Derek's.

_So, you're standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning._

It was beautiful. Rich and smooth. I guess werewolves being talented singers isn't just talk. It hurt a little to know he'd never let me hear it before.

_I know your feeling like you just can't win, __but you're trying. __It's hard to keep on keeping on __when you're being pushed around. D__on't even know which way is up. __You just keep spinning down, around and down._

His eyes caught and held kept me there and he put something into the chorus that had me singing right along.

_Every storm runs, runs outta rain. __Just like every dark night turns into day. __Every heartache will fade away. __Just like every storm runs, runs outta rain._

He glanced away and I was let loose from his spell. Yet, that didn't stop me from quietly singing along.

***a/n: bolded and italicized words are when Chloe (or the female singer) sings along***

_So, hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more a__nd walk out that door._

**_Go find a new rose- _**_Don't be afraid of thorns __'cause we all have thorns._

**_Just keep your feet on the edge. _**_Put your face in the wind._

**_And when you fall back down, _**_k__eep on remembering._

Someone suddenly shoved a microphone into my hand as I was hit by a spotlight. I turned in time to see Tori push me forward with encouragement in her deep set brown eyes. I looked for support from Sophia and Vanessa to find the entire group nodding. I took a deep breath and allowed my voice to join Derek's. Besides, this was only karaoke.

**CPOV- Chelsiey**

**_Every storm runs, runs outta of rain. _****_Just like every dark night turns into day. _****_Every heartache will fade away. _****_Just like every storm runs, runs outta rain._**

The music from inside the room thrummed though the doors. I sucked the blood oout from under my nails and cursed. It wasn't my fault that my nails were sharp! And because he was so far away, and still mad at me, it was nearly impossible to keep a hold on him. I growled in frustration.

_"You could ruin the party," _The voice in my ear whispered solemnly, but I ignored him. I'm not that much of a child, and definitely not so rude to ruin all their hard work.

I'm rude enough to cast my magic and steal Souza, but not rude enough to crash a party. Besides, it will look like I'm begging for attention, which, I kinda am, but I would never stoop to that level. Firming my resolve to pretend like nothing happened, I head back in and what I saw... I curse myself for having taken so long.

Derek's on stage, a spotlight on him, but it wasn't the only one. Another spotlight was centered on Chloe Saunders. And they were singing together. I listen to the lyrics, wondering what was going on.

_It's gonna run outta pain. _**_It's gonna run outta of steam. _**_It's gonna leave you all alone. _**_It's gonna set you free! _**_And set you free!_

Chloe was up in front, but she kept a good amount of distance from Derek. Following Derek's thoughts, I easily figured out the reason for this song and his current hopes.. He wanted to tell her sorry, by telling her to forget him.

Yet his wolf had other ideas. And the wolfy part won.

It reached for Chloe, but she twisted slightly to get out his reach. Still, it caught hold of her hand and pulled her towards him. And when they were centimeters apart, my connection broke with a ringing _bang_. Like the sound of a door closing.

I staggered back, collapsing against the wall as it resonated in my mind. I'd never, in all my years of knowing that I could cloud a man's mind to do my bidding, from killing to simple lust, had I had my connection destroyed to the point of oblivion. And it hurt. A lot._**  
**_

**_Every storm runs, runs outta rain. _****_Just like every dark night turns into day. _****_Every heartache will fade away. _****_Just like every storm runs, runs outta rain._**

They sound beautiful together.

_It's gonna set you free. __It's gonna run outta pain. _**_Set you_** **_free_**.

The song faded out and Derek was inches away, his wolf ready to seal the song with a kiss.

* * *

**Mwhahaha! Woo Hoo! Go J! Go J! I love that girl.**

**What J? Umm... no. Oh no, you cannot... fine.**

**Okay, since J has written every chapter, except for Chapter 1 and my little moments of brilliance, I'll be writing Chapter 8. Let's see how I do...**

**So what about miss Chelsiey?! I promise you, we have not seen the last of her!**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	8. Memories (Good Girls and When Sparks Fly

**Sorry for the huge delay. It took me a while to decipher D's handwriting. Anyways, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Since I'm to mentally tired to put up any real argument, No, DJ does not own Darkest Powers, or anything in relation. We simply own this story line and a few of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Memories (Good Girls and Sparks Fly)\

**DPOV**

I pulled her closer, and as her red lips formed the last words with me, my befuddled brain cleared. Everything over the last five days was fuzzy. But with Chloe's crystal blue eyes staring into mine, my thoughts were clear for the first time.

Knowing that this was a perfect moment, I leaned in. I pulled her closer, using my other hand to tilt her chin. Quickly closing the distance, my lips touched hers. She jumped up and pulled away quickly, a quiet yelp escaping her.

"Um... Well, thanks for letting me join you, Derek. Now, our next totally epic contestant will be," her eyes cast around before landing on a girl with fiery red hair and blue eyes. Her costume was a cat. "Sophia Fernings!"

The chosen girl yelped before heading to the stage. Passing the mic to her, Chloe raced away. I put my mic down and took to the chase. Catching her outside the karaoke room, I slammed her against the far wall.

"Why are you running from me?" I growled. Placing my hands on either side of her head, I looked down at her. I was hurt. We'd dated for almost two years now. In about two months, we'd be having our anniversary. So, why was she running?

"Get away from me, Souza." Chloe's voice was a harsh whisper, but underneath was an undertone of hope. Hope? What would she be hoping for? I searched her eyes for the answers. They were hard, but underneath their cold exterior, emotions swirled. There was envy, anger and pain. Lots of it. What was she hurt over? What had I done?

"Well, Souza? YOu gonna leave me be?" she questioned me harshly. She squirmed, but I pressed her against teh wall. She stilled and refused to meet my eyes. I growled, grabbed her chin, and crushed my lips on hers. She sighed. Raising her hands, she placed them on my shoulders. And...

She pushed me away.

Surprised, I stepped back. "Don't pull stuff like that, Derek. Just leave me be. You can't make a fool of me again! Just go back to Chelsiey." her words hit like a tidal wave. Memories rolled with them.

_"Hey there." a blonde chick said, rubbing her hip against my thigh. I grunted and pulled away from her. "What's your name?" I didn't answer. "The silent type, are we?"_

_I walked away from her, looking for Chloe. She grasped my shoulder, her nails digging in. My thoughts went incoherent and something in me needed the beauty with honey hair and midnight blue eyes. I spun around and grabbed her. Slamming my lips on hers, I heard a soft giggle escape her. She happily responded to my forceful kiss._

_Pushing away, I grinned down at her. She smiled posessively. "Chelsiey. Chelsiey Bridget." her soft whisper caused shivers to run down my spine._

_Realization hit me like a rock: I was still dating the blonde child!_

_I would have to leave her. Glancing at Chelsiey, I thought, _it's worth it.

_I told her I'd be back in a second. Racing away, I followed Chloe's strawberry scent to a nearly empty restraunt downstairs._

_"Chloe," I grunted. "We need to talk." Nervously, she smiled. "The dreaded line." I heard her murmur. _

_Following me out, I turned to her._

_"Chloe, I'm in love." she grinned. "And that means you're gone." she stared at me._

_"W-what d-do you m-mean?" she stammered._

_"It means I'm done with you."_

_"B-but, I-I th-thought you said-"_

_"She's better than you."_

_"W-wait, w-what?"_

_"Chelsiey."_

_"Chelsiey Bridget? The girl in 49B?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Umm... Wh-?"  
"Why?"_

_Her voice was barely audible. "yes."_

_I took a deep breath. _"I don't need this Chloe. I don't want the trouble that you bring. Don't need it. You are just a hopeless, helpless, spoiled, little brat. Worse then Tori, because at least she doesn't confuse people. Doesn't manipulate them. You are just two faced liar. I don't want or need you. You don't meet any expectations. You're a horrid person. So don't come to me later, begging me for help. I won't do anything. You have to learn to deal. You are just a tiny, annoying, little child that doesn't know how to do things for herself. And this time? I'm not apologizing. The only one needing to apologize is _you._ You have no self-respect, so get lost. And don't come asking for forgiveness."__

_Wow, that felt good._

_"Fine." tears cascaded down her pale face. She turned and gasped. I looked up to see Tori, her hands sparking as she looked between Chloe and me in horror. Simon scowled at me._

_"What?" I grunted._

_"How could you, you little-"_

_"Tori!" Chloe shouted as the wind picked up and lightning crackled in Tori's hair and sparks flew from her fingertips as she pointed them at me accusingly. "I'm fine." she said normally. "Let's just go." Chloe left the room. Tori followed, after hitting me with a small ball of lightning. I yelped with it hit me in the chest and Tori snickered._

_"You deserve worse." she spat, before following Chloe out. I went to turn back to Simon, but I flew back and hit the wall with a dull thump. I groaned and stood to be hit with another knock-back spell. I grunted when I slammed into the wall a third time._

_Dazed, I opened my eyes to be faced with flaming hazel ones._

_"I trusted you, Derek. You- she _loved_ you. She turned _me_ down for _you_. She stayed during your Changes because she cared about _you_. She looked past the stereotype because she wanted to know the real you. Derek Souza. The good guy. The one who was loyal, faithful, and gentle. Not the moron you're acting like."_

_He turned on his heel and left._

Another one hit me.

_Music blared through the sound system. Something about a boy coming back after a fight and the girl believing it because of "The Best Song Ever"._

_Chelsiey giggled at something I'd said from where we sat. Simon was seating in the booth in front. He hadn't spoken to me since he slammed me against the wall. I want to talk to him, but he either ignored me or came up with an excuses._

_As the song started to end, Choe and Tori came in. Tori was Tori and Chloe... omigosh._

_She wore a blue halter, black jeans, silver wedges, and her hair was in a pretty up do. Her makeup brought out her blue eyes and her honey brown hair was lush. I stared. And Chloe ignored me. She and Tori sang along with the endo of the song, and their voices sounded great together._

**_And you would never:_**

**_Kiss my best friend,_**

**_kill my innocence._**

**_You're gonna love me forever._**

**_According to the song,_**

**_According to the best song ever._**

**_woah, woah! x3_**

**_According to the song, according to the best song ever!_**

_They laughed and headed for the breakfast bar. The ate quickly and then headed for Simon. After saying their 'hellos', Simon became nervous._

_"So Chlo," Simon blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you want to go out to the movies or something?" _

_Her response was quick, and _happy_. "Of course, Simon!" __She laughed, then stood and walked over to his side. Bending down, she gave Simon a kiss on the cheek. Tori stood up with her, and lead her away. I glared at Simon, so I didn't notice when Chloe turned back to look at me._

_"Crap." I muttered._

Another burned its way to the surface.

_I scratched at my arm. I was going to Change soon. And I couldn't let Chelsiey come along. I would need Chloe. 'Like she'll come along.' my wolf thought wistfully. I barked at it. 'Of course she will. She'll do anything to win back my affections.' I inwardly smirked. Of course, Chloe would come crawling back. I couldn't wait to watch her fail. My arm spasmed again. I pulled away from Chelsiey, standing._

_"Where you going, Der?" Chelsiey asked._

_"Saunders." I grunted._

_"Why?" she had a cute pout on her face._

_"I need something from her."_

_"Then I'm coming with." she looked determined. 'Just like-' I hushed him._

_"Okay." She followed me to Chloe and Tori's room, two doors down. I knocked on their door. A yelp that could only have been Chloe's answered. I snickered. The door swung open to reveal a smirking Tori. She stopped when she finally saw me._

_"Derek?!" Chloe's voice rang with disbelief. They stared at me for a moment. Tori finally broke the silence._

_"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be making out with Chelsiey, in some hidden grove or something?" Tori sneered. I didn't say anything as I saw Chloe walk up. She giggled. I watched her, desire burning bright in the pit of my stomach. 'No, duh, Sherlock.' my wolf said sarcastically. He was still drooling. Chloe rose up on her tiptoes and 'whispered' something in Tori's ear. Tori nodded her head vigorously. Chloe turned to face me. No want was in her gaze. Only a touch of sadness, and maybe... Happiness?_

_"You know Derek?" she smiled brightly. Her gaze turned slightly sympathetic, but I could see it was false. "I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough for you. I hope Chelsiey's love is." She grinned over my shoulder at Chelsiey. Then her eyes looked to my left, and they lit up. "Oh look! Si's here!" She turned to go, after patting my cheek like I was some little kid. She practically skipped over to Simon._

_I watched her go past me, her pale pink dress fitting her well. The pink rose in her hiar drew your eyes to her face. Her lips were pink as well. Soft, like a petal would be._

_She giggled when she met Simon. They talked a little and I heard it when Simon said, "It's too bad Derek was an idiot. You are quite the beauty."_

_They began to walk in the direction of the doors. Then, Chloe called back, asking Tori to start the invitations. Whatever those were._

_After having Tori slam the door in our faces, Chelsiey said she was tired and left. I enter my room, just as I heard Simon whisper to Chloe._

_"He'll come around."_

I gasped and landed against the wall. No wonder Chloe was giving me the cold shoulder. I'd hurt her, beyond anything I'd ever done before. i'd told her that Tori was _better_ than her. By telling she was a lot of things she wasn't, I'd hurt her pride and her self-confidence would diminish. Yet, by telling her that no forgiveness would be given and that Tori wasn't less than her... I don't know what I did.

I had to apologize, set her straight. Fix us. I scrambled up from my sagged position and hurried back inside. bu I was stopped as I saw her, Simon and Tori giggling. And the song. The song hit me like a blow to the jaw.

_But he's really good at lying_  
_Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust_  
_'Cause when he says forever_  
_Well, it don't mean much_  
_Hey good girl (hey, good girl)_  
_So good for him_  
_Better back away honey_  
_You don't know where he's been_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_  
_Won't you open up your eyes?_  
_It's just a matter of time 'til you find_  
_He's no good, girl_  
_No good for you_  
_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o..._  
_Yeah yeah yeah, he's low_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

I blinked as I saw Chloe singing along. She and Tori sang while Simon laughed at them. The took a little bow and Simon clapped for them softly. I saw Tori lean in and whisper something to Simon. Simon nodded. Chloe was then told whatever was being told by him. She blushed before nodding. She said something to Simon, who nodded, seeming to understand. Tori snapped her fingers. Simon pressed Chloe against a wall. I growled. What was she- oh yeah. Simon had asked Chloe out. But hadn't they given up on that? I growled again when I saw Chloe gingerly place her hands around his neck. Simon flashed a grin, before settling his hands on her hips and kissed her. And she responded to him.

Simon pulled away and leaned down to her ear. He whispered something and she nodded, eyes closing. Simon smiled and asked something else. Chloe gasped and looked at him with a worried expression. He grinned and she rolled her eyes. He kissed her again, and she responded once again.

It was too much. My wolf took over, having me race over there. I grabbed Simon by his cape. If he had been anyone else, I would have thrown him across the room. But he was my brother and I wouldn't hurt him, no matter how mad I was at him. So, instead, I shoved him into Tori. I turned back to my precious Chloe and kissed her. I smelled Simon on her and desperation and panic filled me. I _had_ to get his scent _off_ of her! I heard her gasp.

I wasn't normally like this, forcing myself onto her. My hands ran up and down her back. She clutched at my shirt, trying to stay up right. pushed her into the wall, with one hand cradling her head and the other on the small of her back, keeping her pressed to me. she moaned quietly.

I pulled away to smile victoriously. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and i couldn't help grinning. I could still do that to her.

_Oh, he's no good, girl_  
_Why can't you see?_  
_He'll take your heart and break it_  
_Listen to me, yeah_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_  
_Won't you open up your eyes?_  
_Just a matter of time 'til you find_  
_He's no good, he's no good_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_  
_Just a matter of time 'til you find_  
_He's no good, girl_  
_No good for you_  
_You better get to getting on your _

_goodbye shoes_

Chloe's eyes cleared slightly and she unwrapped her arms from around my neck. She shoved me, trying to get away. I growled down at her as she tried to escape. She looked up at me and I crashed my lips on to hers again. She gasped once more as she was crushed back inot the wall. I bit her lip gently and she growled. And suddenly, she took control. Her hands rand down my chest, causing me to shiver under her touch. I kissed her more forcefully.

Pulling away, I whispered, "Mine, and Mine alone."

"That's what I had once thought." she said. Angrily. And this time, when she pushed me with all her might, I actually moved. She slipped into the space given. "Hold-n-Cold. Has he listened to Katy Perry lately?" she grumbled as she left.

I groaned and sagged against the wall as I saw my little red riding hood walk away. Too far for my big, bad wolf to grab.

**CPOV-Chloe**

_Hot and Cold? PMS? Missing Chesliey but she's a bad kisser?_

More excuses for his sudden attempt to make out with me flitted through my head. I faintly heard some random girl singing "Sparks Fly". She was in the second part of the chorus.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

"Wolf-boy tried to show Simon up?" Tori asked as she eyed me. I groaned. Was it really that obvious? "Yup he did. Didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"come here. we'll fix you up." She led me out.

* * *

***happy dance* I think that was awesome! Do you like Chloe's thoughts? I like her excuses. And poor Derek. Trying desperately to apologized, but Chloe won't be swayed. maybe he should just say, "I'm sorry for being brain washed"?...**

**No, we need Chelsiey banished. Any suggestions.**

**And sorry it took so long, like I said before, it took me _forever_ to decipher her handwriting. **

**D: Hey!**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	9. Chloe' (Mamma's Broken Heart)

**"He... Is "C" to the "U" to the "T-E" Cute!"- Who?**

**D:What have I told you?**

**J: I'm _bored_!**

**D:Too bad.**

**J: Audience!**

**Hey, we couldn't let you guys wait! And thanks for all the reviews! They make our day! So, this is for all of you! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and check out our new story, 'Love in Time'! **

**Disclaimer:**

**D: Can you do the disclaimer, Liz?**

**Liz: sure! If you let me in the story.**

**D:*looks at J* umm...**

**J:... Okay.**

**Liz: Alrighty then! DJ doesn't own Darkest Powers! hey, and D, did you now D:, looks like a frowny face?**

**D: *glares***

**J:*snickers***

* * *

**Chapter 9-Chloe (My Momma's Broken Heart)**

**TPOV**

You could just see the slight daze Chloe was in. Derek had really done a number on her. Her skin was flushed, hands shaky, eyes slightly glazed over, she was stuttering and giving one word responses. I shot her a sympathetic look as we came back downstairs.

"So, who's gonna go next?" I asked. "Do want a random or an assigned?"

"A-assigned'"

"Any preferences?"

"Maranda Leese?"

"Blondie, freckles, and placed with Miranda Lambert?"

"Y-Yup." I stopped and turned to her.

:he really out did himself didn't he?" Chloe shivered.

"Yeah, he did."

"How bad?"

_She_ tensed. "It was pretty much like he was claiming me." I flinched.

"Ouch. did he say anything?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what? I can't read your mind." I hugged. Chloe offered me a small, apologetic smile.

"He said, 'mine and mine alone'. or something along those lines."

I grinned. "Simon got him angry. Then again, we all know that since, I cushioned his fall." I said sarcastically. I opened the door to the karaoke room for her. "Birthday girls first."She gave a small laugh and entered.

Annie was just finishing up "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift.

"Thank you Annie!" I shouted as she bowed. I cued Simon to hit me with a spotlight spell. "Who would like to go next?" Multiple people raised their hands. I stood on my tiptoes to see Maranda holding up her hand. Thank goodness. "You-" I pointed at her "Get on stage!" She raised her hands as the Simon through the spotlight off me and onto her.

"I'm going, I'm going!" she shouted as she ran to the stage, spotlight following her.

"Man, I love that girl." Simon whispered beside me, grinning.

"Amaze collection, Saunders!" Maranda called out. Chloe blushed and waved away the comment.

A fun beat hit the room, and people immediately started clapping. Maranda rose the microphone to her lips. She grinned.

_I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors_

_I screamed his name 'til the neighbors called the cops._

_I numbed the pain,at the expense of my liver_

_Don't know what I did next, all I know is I couldn't stop._

She flashed a hand out and flicked her hair, winking at someone up front.

_Word got out to the barflies and the Baptists_

_My momma's phone started ringing off the hook._

_I can hear her now, saying she ain't gonna have it:_

_Don't matter how you feel, it only matters how you look._

She placed a hand under her chin and gave a cute smile. Then she scowled, made a shooing motion with her hand, and made her way to us.

_Go and fix your makeup, girl, it's just a break up_

_run and hide your crazy and start acting like a lady_

_Cause I raised you better. Gotta keep it together._

_Even when you fall apart_

_Well, this ain't my momma's broken heart._

She hooked her arm through Chloe's and they sang together, sharing the mic. I laughed at them, and, Maranda waved at me, joined them.

_Wish I could be just a little less dramatic,_

_like a Kennedy when Camelot went down in flames._

_Leave me to be the one holding the matches,_

_when the fire trucks show up and there is no one else to blame._

Derek materialized in the crowd surrounding us. Chloe and Maranda were having to much fun to notice,but when I pointed it out, they used the next four lines on him. I was having too much fun to sing along. I watched Derek's face turn uncertain and afraid, listening to the words.

_Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation._

Sometimes_ revenge is a choice you gotta make._

If only Chloe had a knife...

_My momma came from a softer generation,_

_where you get a grip,and bite your lip,just to save your little face.._

They sneered out the last line, and Derek took a step back. They high-fived each other and continued on to the chorus, singing it with a renewed joy, having people join in. It was awesome, but i focused on Derek. There was something different... His eyes! Yeah, this may sound cheesy, but it's true. His eyes were alive and huge, still full of fear of Chloe after their just five seconds ago encounter. he never looked like that where was Chelsiey? wouldn't they have worked it out. Well, this is his eyes... they were bright and full of sadness, fear, and life! His eyes had been dull for the last five days except when they feasted upon Chloe, and only lightly brightened, nt enough. they might as well have been dead grass compared to the vibrant green were now. What the freak.

_Powder your nose, paint your toes._

_Line your lips and keep 'em closed_

_Cross your legs, dot your eyes_

_and never let them see you cry._

I closed my eyes, opened and breathed out. Chelsiey. Derek. Dull eyes. His words...

"_No, Simon! If that worked, then pink would go with everything." I huffed, and then cringed. If pink went with everything... Heavens above! Don't let the world end like that until _after_ I die._

_"Tori, you can make pink go with everything." Simon shot back just as Chloe came and sat with us in the nearly empty restraunt, and dreamy smile upon her face. I waved my hand in front of her eyes._

_"Hello, anyone in their? Calling for ghost-girl." Chloe blinked, and then blushed when she saw us watching her. "What were you dreaming about, Chloe?'_

_"It-it was n-nothing." chloe blushed more darkly. I tsked._

_"Uh-huh. It was wolf-boy, wasn't it?"_

_She scowled at me. "His name isn't wolf-boy." I waved the name aside. That's not what I was wondering about. "So, what was it?"_

_"N-nothing. I-I swear." I rolled my eyes. She sighed. "I was wondering what he was planning for my birthday." Simon grinned._

_"I'll bet you anything that's what he's-" Simon was cut off as a massive shadow loomed over our table and Chloe's face brightened. _

_"Chloe, we need to talk." Derek's deep voice rumbled. Chloe's smile became more uncertain as she mumbled, "the dreaded line," she got up. As she followed him out, Simon and i I looked at each other. In an unspoken agreement, we got up quickly, but quietly, and followed them. We listened in by the door._

_"it means i'm done with you." That would be Derek, what was he talking about?_

_"B-but, I-I th-thought you said-"_

_"she's better than you." Wait, who could possibly be better than Chloe? And, apparently Chloe was thinking the same thing._

_"W-wait, wh-what?"_

_"chelsiey."_

_"Chelsiey Bridget? The girl from 49B?"_

_"Yeah." Wait, what did he mean,'yeah'. Simon looked at me, the same question written all over his face. Chelsiey had taken an interest in Derek ever since we got here. He had made it very clear,however, that he didn't like her. So, the why, again. why was Chelsiey better?_

_"Umm...wh-"_

_"Why?" Derek's voice was cold,unemotional._

_Chloe's voice was so soft that I had to strain to catch the one word she uttered, "yes."_

_"I don't need this, Chloe. I don't want the trouble you bring. Dont want it. you are just a hopeless, helpless, spoiled little brat. Worse than Tori, because at least she doesnt confuse people. Doesnt manipulate them. you are just a two-faced liar. I don't want or need you. You don't meet any expectations. you're a horrid person. so, dont come to me later, begging me for help. I wont do anything. You have to learn to are just a tiny, annoying, little child-" I was done. I'd heard enough. i stood up from my crouched position only to have Simon put a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back down. his face was twisted with rage, but he imply shook his head. 'wait' I slowly at back down. ""I'm not apologizing. the only one needing to apologize is you. You have no self-respect, so get lost. And don't come asking for forgiveness." i looked at nodded.I stood and shoved the doors open. Chloe yelped as she saw us. Derek looked up. i could feel my hands start sparking. just looking at him caused my anger rise. there was something off about him, but I was too angry to notice._

_"What?" The nerve! _

_The wind picked up and lightning crackled, the forces answering to my distress. "How could you, you little-"  
"Tori!" I turned to look at Chloe, and my rage melted, seeing the broken, lifeless doll that had replaced my best friend. I wanted to go over and hug her. I could just see that she wouldn't be able to hold much longer. Seeing that she had my attention,she spoke."I'm fine-" Liar "Let's just go." her blue eyes begged me to just_ listen_ for once. Then, she turned and left. I went after her, after giving the guy 100th of what he deserved._

_I threw the lighting ball as quickly as the substance I was using. he yelped when hit made contact with his chest. I grinned feraly._

_"you deserve worse." i hissed, then left him for Simon._

My eyes widened as I realized the threat. I knew something was fishy about that girl! My eyes met Derek's. I looked around, before taking him by the arm and lead him outside.

"Demon or witch." I told him. he raised his eyebrows, questioning me. I rolled my eyes. "Chelsiey. She's either a half-demon or a witch." Derek thought for a moment, before his eyes widened, understanding. "do you have any ideas?" i asked.

"No. We can't just go in there and take her. She'll expect that and we'll cause to much attention. How do we tell Chloe and Simon."

"Without you sounding desperate?' I shook my head. "I have no idea. she might think that you are trying to get me to get you back and if ou told her, she won't believe you." a spark of pain and hurt flashed across his face. Chloe _always_ believed him, trusting his instincts. For him not to believe a word he said, that must tear him apart. I sighed. "We'll think of something." I turned and headed for the door.

"Tori!" he called out. i turned. "Why are you helping me?" good question. Why was I helping him?

"Chloe."

* * *

**and there is the closing to Chapter 9... as we have told someone. oh, not to point fingers, CJSummer. We just keep tring to tell him to keep reading, that we want their opinion. I mean, they are our bff and all... it's not like its a big deal or anything. Could anyone convince him to keep reading? whoever does gets a shout out in Chapter 11 (or 10, depending) and a DP oneshot of their choice!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed that! We'll try to get 10 up by tomorrow, I, J has to attend girl's camp and D will be stuck taking care of kids. So, we hope this, and 10, if we get it posted, will be enough to tide you over until Saturday! We love you all and please review!**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	10. Me (I Don't Want This Night to End)

**D: Hello, fellow readers! We are _super_ sorry that this took so long! J tried to get this out on Tuesday, since she had some free time before she left, but writing is hard when you're just winging it. Thank you all with being patient with us, we appreciate it.**

**J: And my "competition" is still up. Whoever gets CJSummer to R&amp;R gets a shout out and a one shot of their choice.**

**Disclaimer: **

**CS: rawr**

**J: *yelps* Really?**

**CS: yup**

**j: i hate you**

**CS: you don't own Darkest Powers.**

**J: *glances around frantically, leans forward, lowers voice* quiet, i have a fantasy. I'd rather that you didn't ruin it **

**CS: well... reality called and they was insistent**

**J: *scowls* I hate you**

**CS: *grins* you already said that.**

**D: *walks in* you guys flirt like there's no tomorrow, you know that?**

**J &amp; CS: *blushes, looks down***

* * *

Chapter 10- _'me' _(I Don't Want This Night to End)

CPOV- Chelsiey

I finally caught on, but I don't think Derek has. They have ones who have been appointed songs, and then random picks, not really caring who they are, just picking them. I'm pretty sure that the girls who are 'appointed' are from Jannessa's group or have some kind of relationship to it. but the next person up proved me wrong.

"The girl on stage shouted into the microphone. These people were so weird. "I think the next person that should play " pause "Caleb Worth!" A brunette boy, about twenty kids over, jumped up from a chair.

"Over here!" he called out. The girl up front grinned and walked towards him, the crowd parting around her, opening a direct pathway to him. When she got to him, she said, "I picked your song for you." she passed the mic to him.

"You're welcome!" she said cheerily when he tried to protest. I rolled my eyes when he scowled at her. Music began playing over the speakers, smooth, country. Great, just what we needed. but his voice, when he began to sing, made up for all of it. And he knew the lyrics as well, so he didn't need the screen. He walked up, sliding an arm around her waist and she giggled as he sang to her.

He spun her around as she laughed, her skirts spinning out, brushing his legs. He pulled her to the front, her trailing behind him. She giggled as he spun her again, before pulling her to him and singing the chorus.

_ You got your hands up, You're__ rocking in my truck._

_You've got the radio on, __You're singing every song._

_I'm set on cruise control,_

_I'm slowly losing hold_

_of everything I've got, _

_you're looking so dang hot._

_And I don't know what road we're on, or where we've been_

_From staring at you, girl_

_All I know is I don't want this night to end._

Chloe grinned and the boy, Caleb, smiled back. They were kind of cute.

_Gonna cuss the morning when it comes  
Cause I know that the rising sun  
Ain't no good for me  
Cause you'll have to leave_

_Gonna make the most of every mile_  
_Do anything to make your smile_  
_Land on my lips_  
_Get drunk on your kiss_

Chloe leans forward, her lips hovering just over his before she laughs and pulls away.

_Clock on the dash says 3:35_  
_There's plenty of gas and the night's still alive_

As he sang the song again, the birthday girl did the actions. She raised her hands, swing her hips to the beat of the music. Caleb watched her, singing the song out as if it wasn't for her dancing, he would stop.

As he repeated the chorus, he reached out, gripping Chloe around the waist. Pulling her in as she laughed, he turned to face her.

Singing the last piece of the song, he reached out. Chloe's arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back. The crowd went wild, shouting, cheering, laughing. Chloe laughed and backed up. Caleb grinned and grabbed her hand and she intertwined their fingers. _ That's going to sting. _I searched for Derek, wanting to see how he was reacting to this.

I saw him and Tori by the entrance, just staring. Apparently, this was unexpected. I looked for the rest of the gang. Simon was one of the guys whistling. And Jannessa's group was grinning smugly. I looked back at Derek. The hurt was displayed across his face for all to see. Tori's face was more of shock than horror. Slowly, her face grew into a grin. I saw her turn to Derek and I moved closer as to overhear their conversation.

"She's grown up." Tori whispered, looking over at Chloe as she called for break, telling everyone that there were refreshments in the kitchen. People began filing out, slowly, but steadily. Derek and Tori kept talking.

"How do you find this funny?" Derek growled. I with held a giggle. He was so hot when his voice was like that.

"I'm not finding this funny. Just seriously hilarious that she can kiss another guy that he isn't you." Tori eyed the new couple hiding in a corner, giggling and kissing. Derek turned a faint green. I grinned. Maybe I could use this to my favor.

I gasped and stepped out. Continuing to walk, I ran right into Derek as I 'stared' at Chloe and Caleb. I yelped and fell on butt. I looked up from the floor to stare at the glaring at foster siblings.

"Hey." I said breathlessly as I lost myself in Derek's beautiful, entrancing, emerald-green eyes. Derek growled,the deep, threatening sound,reverberating in his chest. What I wouldn't do to be resting against him, his growl vibrating through his chest. Our breaths synchronized, our heart beats erratic and his perfect, pale, pink lips bruising mine. The air hot, not being close enough. Just like Chloe and Derek had been only two weeks ago, in the garden/maze behind this apartment complex. When I had become jealous of what Chloe had, as I watched her moan Derek's name. His lips had been on her neck, then. And it apparently felt delicious, for she had her eyes closed in pleasure and her hands were tangled in his hair. His deep, rumbling, intoxicating laugh as he-

"What do want, Chelsiey?" Tori snarled, her eyes ablaze with hate. I widened my eyes, feigning innocence. Tori's hands sparked. Witch. "Quickly, or I might do something, and I most likely will enjoy every second of it." When my eyes widened, this time in fear, none of it was fake. I could practically feel her hate for me roll off her in waves, her brown eyes dark, smoldering me. I looked at Derek, pleading with him to save me from the mad girl beside me. He rolled back on his heels, arms crossing across his chest. The muscles flexing. What would it feel like to have those arms constrict around me, pulling me closer as our lips mashed together? How did Chloe feel? To have this exotic, taunting, gorgues demon kissing her. To have him pushing her into senselessness?

Too late, did I wake from my mind to see Tori advancing on me. I scrambled back, trying desperately to get- I stopped. Not because of a wall, I just froze. Tori leaned over me, gripping my arm tightly, sending spasms of pain up and down the abused thing. "How does it feel? How does it feel to be completely helpless, with no way to fight off the offender, Chelsiey?" Tori laughed quietly, grinning like Cheshire Cat. It frightened me. Did they know what I was? My fear must have been plastered on my face because Tori gave another quiet, menacing laugh, this time Derek joined in, adding his own deep chuckle to the mix. Their combined pleasure of my fear sent shivers down my spine. Suddenly, I was released from the binding spell. At least, that's what I think it was. Only witches can cast those and the pretty much cause paralysis.

I was caught by surprise, and if it wasn't for Tori's painful grip on m arm, I might have hit my head on the floor. I yelped at the suddeness of it. Derek snickered. Harshly, Tori pulled me up and I stumbled. Tori yanked me back, stopping me from falling inot Derek. Once I had regained my balance, Toi pullled me towards the exit. Derek pushed the door open, light flooding into the quiet room.

Wait.

It was quiet.

Only now, did I realize that the room had been filled with soft whispers and quiet giggles. Now, however, the room was silent. Tori and Derek noticed, both turning, Tori's hold forcing me to move as well, to face the silent Chloe and Caleb.

Caleb's head was tilted tjo the side, staring at us. Worry filled his gaze when he saw Tori's hand wrapped around my bicep. Chloe's blue eyes looked between my captors, and suddenly, they hardened, coming to a conclusion.

"Tori? I didn't take you for the kind of girl who betrayed her friends." Chloe's voice was cold, sharp, and penetrating. Tori's grip on me loosened befrore tightening even more. I winced as the pain reached even greater heights.

"I'm not." Tori's voice was somewhat anxious, strained with the emotion. "Listen to me Chloe. This isn't what it-"

"looks like?" Chloe interrupted, pulling away from Caleb and walking towards us. She stopped two feet away. "I think it looks like exactly what it is. That you've been working with_ Derek-_" her voice spat his name, but it quavered at the end. Derek didn't catch it and he flinched at her accusitory tone. "-behind my back. Or you guys set this whole thing up." Derek stepped forward, his eyes bright with fear and hurt. He reached forward a hand out, but pulled it back, pain flashing across his face, when Chloe jumped away.

"_Chloe_," the girl shuddered at his tone. It was so low and deep, and it begged her to lissten and heed him. "I promise you, Tori wouldn't be helping me if she wasn't the one who had figured it out. She's the one who realized that she is-" he cut off, eyes movig to Caleb. Chloe turned to face the boy she'd just been kissing.

"Caleb?" he glanced over at her. "Could you leave please?" he nodded, glaring at Derek and Tori on his way out. Chloe turned back to face us.

"So, that's your new excuse? That she is a Supernatural?" Chloe said once the door shut behind Caleb. "YOu must be getting desperate. do you know what that is, Chelsiey?" I jumped when she addressed me.

"yes." I muttered.

**DPOV**

_She didn't believe me! She thought I was lying!_ Pain stabbed me, making it hard to think. To think that my Chloe, who was smart, thoughtful, non-judgemental, who _cared_ about me, was thinking that I would lie to her. And yet, rethinking of all the things I had done in the past few days, she probably didn't even trust me anymore. But to move on from me so quickly, that was just so out of character for her. And she could easily see that I wasn't over her. So... what was going on? And why did Chloe accuse Tori of betraying her? Chloe's voice penetrated my thoughts, she was still speaking to Chelsiey.

"Cna you explain what it is, then?" Chlesiey nodded. "Then explain."

"There are many, many supernatural races. The big five are sorcerers, witches, necros, shamans, and half-demons. The other two well known species are werewolves and vampires.

"There are multiple species of half-demons. some of them are volo, exustio, and-" Chelsiey glanced at us before continuing "me. We have no specific name for us. We are able to control the mind, causing anyone we come in contact with, by our choice, to become our, well, slaves." I growled and Chelsiey flinched. Her gaze shot to me, wary. Chloe looked at me, her blue eyes filling with a light I hadn't seen in forever. Curiousity. Looking her in the eyes, I tried to tell her to listen, to see that this wasn't intentional and that I still love her. That I will always love her. She tore her gaze away, turning her attention back on Chelsiey. "We can have them do our will, from simple tasks to pretty much controling their movements, mind, and words. We can't control their thoughts, and if they figure out what's happening, they can easily break our connection. Distance doesn't matter, and while it clears their minds from the fog that clouds there thoughts and fights there instincts, it doesn't break our control. The only real ways to break it is by emotion and shutting off the brain. Which is why my connection snapped with wolf-boy here-" I growled and Tori's hand sparked. Chelsiey yelped when Tori's magic hit her through Tori's grip. Tori glared at Chelsiey.

"_I'm _the only one who can call him that. That's my nickname, understood?" Chelsiey shied away from Tori, struggling against her hold on her. Tori only tightened her grip and Chelsiey wimpered, stopping.

"Understood." Chelsiey whispered, her voice breathless. Like a child. Chloe raised an eyebrow at Tori as I scowled at her. While I would rather have Tori call me that, it didn't mean I _wanted_ her to.

"Tori, let her go." Chloe met the girl's gaze, defiance filling it. Tori released Chlesiey and she dropped to the floor, clutching her arm to her chest. Chloe knelt by her, and she took her arm. The bruises were already turning purple and blue and little red spots were scattered around her arm where sparks had touched. Chloe _tsked_. "I haven't seen bruises like this since I was thrown across the room." her voice showed know emotion, completely void of it. I flinched at how she could say it so nonchantly. Getting up, Chloe brushed her hands off on her skirt, pulling it back down. It had risen when she knelt on the floor.

"Derek," My gaze flew to her's and I saw that it was a whirl of emotions. And only one gave me hope. Trust. It flickered, her mind still unsure of whether or not she should believe me. "I would believe you. Heck, I'm ready to, but I don't know... I don't know if my heart will allow me to. It- I-" Chloe broke off as a tear fell down her cheek. "I don't know if I could go through that again. The things you said and the way you said them-" her voice choked as she fell to the ground, sobbing. Tori looked over at me, and I saw pain there. Pain for her friend, who was like a little sister to her. And something like anger. Not as firey, but still deep. She knew that I wasn't in full control of myself and she forgave me for that. But the words had still tumbled from _my_ mouth. Had been spoken in _my_ voice. And that was worth more than any power.

And Chloe was still suffering from that.

* * *

**D: And this is why you write the stories and I give ideas.**

**J: yeah, but I'm going to cry. Why do I have to write the emotional ones?**

**D: cause your great at them.**

**J: whatever.**

**Sorry, agian, for taking so long to write this. But we're working furiously on Chapter 11 and will hopefully be out by Friday. Just something for you to look forward too.**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	11. I'm Sorry

**OMIGOSH! Umm, I was hoping to get this is up Saturday, but it kind of didn't work that way. I'm ****_so _****sorry. Please forgive both of us! Anyways, same thing still stands with CJSummer. **

**Disclaimer:  
Jen: hello!**

**J: hi**

**Jen: why am I here?**

**J: cuz I put you here**

**Jen: why?**

**J: cuz I'm bored and felt like it**

**Jen: is that why you write stories? because if it is, there's no way your the author of The Darkest Powers**

**J: what are you talking about? *looks everywhere but Jen***

**Jen: Kelly Armstrong is the author!**

**J: where did you find that out?!**

**Jen: TS is lying on the floor.**

**J: crap**

* * *

**Chapter 11- I'm Sorry**

**song I'm listening to for some unknown reason: DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love**

**CPOV- Chloe**

I believed him. That was the problem. It wouldn't be so hard if this I didn't believe. Heck, I _trusted_ him. If I had only known how this would all make this much sense, I would have never listened to Chelsiey. But, I hadn't, so I couldn't have prevented it. And now _Tori _is with him... I couldn't handle it. I took a deep breath before continuing,

"I don't know if I could go through that again. the things you said and the way you said them..." I stopped as I realized I wouldn't be able to hold it anymore. The pain, anger, rage, hurt, and love crashed on me. All the emotions I had bottled up since the beginning of this whole, stupid, lousy, _ridiculous _charade. The tiredness crashed on me and I collapsed to my knees, sobbing. I couldn't hold it. We had been together for almost _two whole years_! And then this girl, this supernatural, got jealous of _me._ And decided that she wanted it. She stole the _one boy_ who understood. Who took the time to listen to my stupid nightmares, to all my fears. Who cared for me, who helped me with my parents, didn't scream when he had every right to. Didn't run. Didn't desert. He, instead, fell in love. With me. With _me. _And I fell for him.

A warm, comforting something wrapped around me, pulling me closer to another warm, solid something. I wrapped my arms around it and sobbed into it. Another warm, comforting something wrapped its fingers, meaning it was an arm, in my hair, keeping me against, what was presumably, a chest. I opened my eyes to see blackness. Blackness... a black tee. Derek. I sobbed harder. Clutching him more tightly, I thought of all the times we had been like this. Me wrapped in his arms, him, comforting me. I snuggled deeper into his chest.

I was so distracted that I didn't hear Tori take Chelsiey out, but I heard the click of the door as it closed. Pulling away, I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand. I looked up at Derek from my beneath the hood of my cloak.

His green eyes studied me, so full of worry that I gasped. His gaze whipped to mine. Gingerly, his hand lifted my face, cradling it. His thumb gently rubbed my jaw and I leaned into his palm. I closed my arm, comforted by his nearness and the gentleness of his touch.

When I opened my eyes, Derek was right there. His gaze flitted to my lips, then to my eyes, and back to my lips. He leaned forward and hesitantly brushed his mouth my against mine, like he was scared that I would pull away. When I didn't move, he pressed against my lips more certainly. He parted his lips slightly, pulling mine along as they followed the slow, synchronized pattern we knew. Our lips knew each other, following the rhythm to the pattern they had long ago memorized.

As the sparks flew, I moaned quietly, savoring the amazing feeling of his lips on mine. I leaned into him, craning my neck so I could continue the wonderful contact.

This kiss was better than the one that had happened earlier tonight. It was less aggressive, less... wild. But still passionate. It was intimate, sweet, loving, and beautiful and it left me more breathless than any crazy, wild, heated make out session. Derek's large hand cradled my head, fingers weaved into my hair, whiled its twin ran trails of fire up and down my back. And my hands weren't doing any better. They had tangled themselves into his surprisingly soft locks, his black hair curling around my fingers.

I protested quietly as Derek took his mouth away, but it quickly turned to a moan of pleasure as he began to place feather light kisses on my jaw. I threw my head back, allowing him to get the best reach. My hands pushed his head into my neck, the nails scraping gently against his scalp. Derek moaned quietly at the feeling and he buried his face into the crook of my neck, taking in my scent. I leaned my face into his hair, breathing in his unique scent. Outdoors-y, with a hint of honey and... raspberries. (**'you made him smell like raspberries? Yes, apparently you did.' 'I couldn't think of anything else.' '*scoffs*'**)

"I'm sorry" Derek's lips brushed my skin. I shivered at the feeling. "I'm so, so, so sorry that the one time you needed help the most, I was the one that was causing your problems. You don't have to forgive me. You can hate me all you like, but at least know that I will forever be at your beck and call."

I pulled away from Derek, uncertain. Why would he continue to help me if I forever distrusted him? My confusion must have shown, because Derek finally looked at me. And when he opened his mouth, the words I expected the least came out.

"I love you." Derek's eyes met mine, his emerald gaze holding me captive. "And even your hate can't change that. Sof if you won't have me as the one you can forever trust with your heart and secrets, at least I can satisfy (**that sounds so suggestive! *blushes***) by always being on hand. Where you I'll drop everything as soon as you need me too." I stared at him, as he glanced away to hide his hurt. Derek... he would be my _servant_? The idea was so ridiculous that couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. Another giggled escaped at the image of Derek dropping his homework and calculator if I screamed over the sight of a spider. (**I hate spiders**) I shook my head, and struggled to contain my giggles. Derek looked at me, completely stiff and uncertain. Probably wondering what I was laughing.

"Derek, to even _think_ of you acting as my 'servant'"-using fingerquotes around the word servant- "is ridiculous. NOt only would I never do that to you, but the idea of you doing willing-" another giggle escaped. "no way.

"But," I dropped my voice a couple of notches, turning serious. I looked at him, letting him know exactly what I couldn't display in words. "There will never be any need for-" I stopped and jerked my head up at the sound of approaching feet. Derek's eyes widened as he finally heard them, which is surprising that I heard it first, since he has his wolfy senses. Derek scowled at me. Oops, I must have accidentally said that out loud... I ignored him. We got to our feet, brushing our costumes off. I fixed my skirt, and straightened my cape. "How bad is my make up?" I whispered. Derek tilted my face up and looked it over. He grunted an okay. I nodded. As I heard them come closer, I whispered to him,

"Later." he nodded and retreated to a corner of the room. I took a deep breath and readied myself to meet Caleb and survive the rest of my party.

* * *

**How about that? And the raspberry thing was Danni. She stole the computer while I went to get a snack and wrote that. Not my idea, at all. Anyways, hopefully I can get 12 out on time! By next Saturday hopefully. Love all of you!**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	12. His Jar of Hearts

**Okay, so I might be a crappy updater. I'm really sorry that it took me so long, it's just that my sister stole and hid my tablet. So, yeah. Anyways, to finish where I left off...**

**Disclaimer:**

**J: see? I remember!**

**D: ...**

**Derek: *finishes chapter 11* wait, so are Chloe and I together?**

**J: hey, look? The chapter's starting!**

**Derek:And they wonder why they don't own DP.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - RPOV (who is that?)**

I'm still wondering how they found me. They didn't find me on purpose, I know that. They don't even know I'm here! I wonder if they know Peter is...

So, Chloe Saunders is turning seventeen? How lucky! But, their's something going on. I think it may have something that has to do with Derek. And something about him hurting Chloe. She seems to be emotionally pained over it. Maybe I should volunteer...

I walk in with the rest of the crowd and immediately notice Chloe standing in the middle of the room. I then see Derek off in a corner, all alone. I know Tori and Caleb aren't here. Caleb left with a huge grin on his face, looking extremely happy. Then Tori left maybe three minutes later, looking seriously ticked with the blonde chick whom she pulled along. And from the looks of her, well, I think anyone can tell she's in bad shape. I wonder what happened in here...

"Hey, is everyone ready for some more karaoke?" The crowd gave a resounding yes to the birthday girl's question. She laughed, her smile finally genuine instead of the fake one she'd been wearing this entire party. "I'm going to take that as a yes." The crowd laughed "Well then, who wants to go next?"

Several hands shot up. "Hmm... so many people to choose from. Let's go with..." she cast her gaze around the room before landing on a hazel eyed girl with blonde hair. From the looks of it, she'd come here as a princess. And it wasn't some childish looking costume, she actually looked quite beautiful. "You, Tayler, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" the girl shouted back.

"Okay then, Tayler. Come on up to the front!" the princess picked up her skirts as she rushed to the front, via the passage the crowd had quickly made. Chloe handed her the iPod and she quickly picked out her song. Chloe handed her the mic, and with a reassuring smile to Tayler, fled the stage.

Music started up and I raised my eyebrows. Is that really how she wanted to start the next piece of Chloe's birthday celebration? She swayed her hips and hugged her self, keeping her hand that held the microphone in a position that keep the speaker piece of the instrument next to her mouth.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_'Cause all that's waiting is more regret._

_Don't you know that I'm not your ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love I loved the most._

She dropped her empty hand and looked out over the crowd, her eyes seem to be asking 'Why? Why so you do this?"

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time._

She raised an accusing finger at the crowd, but if any were paying attention, at Derek. He seemed to realize this and he flinched. I walked closer to him, see how he was reacting to the way that had been thrown at him.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round, leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart._

_You're going to catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back to me_

_Who do you think you are?_

She dropped her hand. Walking along the front, she cast looks at the crowd but otherwise, paid most of her attention to the screen that displayed her lyrics

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I'm anywhere to be found._

_But I've grown tk strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms._

_And I've learned to live half alive._

_And now you want me one more time._

She walked towards the crowd, her accusing gaze causing them to move out of her path as she led a line straight back to me and Derek. The boy pretended to not be paying attention, but, most likely by reflex, shoved himself closer to the wall the closer Tayler got.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Running around leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_And tearing love apart._

_You're going to catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul._

_So don't come back to me._

_Who do you think you are?_

_And it took so long to feel alright._

_To remember how to put the light back in my eyes._

_I wished I had missed the first time we kissed_

_You broke all your promises_

_And now that you're back_

_You don't get to get me back._

She stood in front of him now, both hands wrapped tightly around the microphone. Her hazel eyes showed off a gleam of anger, and I'm pretty sure everyone here was asking my question: why was she angry at Derek?

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_And tearing love apart._

_You're going to catch a cold from_

_ the ice inside your soul. _

_So don't come back to me._

_Who do you think you are?_

And as the song came to a close and she walked back tot he front, she winked at Chloe.

* * *

**Now, that was not where I was originally going to end it, but I thought the way it ended was perfect. So, I decided to end it there. Now, I have one question for y'all.**

**Who is 'R'? They apparently know the gang, and seem to know them well, Chloe in particular. So, who is this mysterious person?**

**Anyways, guys we really are terribly sorry for how long it took us to get this out, but w both had bad cases of writer's block, so we worked on other things. Hopefully, we can actually get the next chapter up soon!**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	13. Last Friday Night, We Were Counting Star

**hey, look-y here. We updated! Gosh I'm so proud of myself! *giggles* anyways, so here we are:**

**Disclaimer: no! Who told you I would sell you my DP collectors edition? Oh. Well, I have something to tell. *deep breath* I'm not Kelley Armstrong. *slams door***

* * *

Chapter 13 - Last Friday Night, We were Counting Stars - RPOV (I tell you this, it's a friend of Chloe)

I was still puzzling over why Tayler winked at Chloe and what it had to do with Derek when Tayler asked who wanted to go I next. Hands everywhere shot up. A black haired boy, about 17, was called upon. He walked to the front taking both the mic and the iPod from Tayler's hands. As soon as the music started, so did the words. It was also one of my favorites (**and mine**)

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard._

_Said no more counting dollars,_

_We'll be Counting Stars._

_We'll be Counting Stars._

He clapped his hands together, to the best of his ability, following the fun beat of the song. Almost instantaneously, he was joined by others in the crowd until he had the entire group pounding out the beat. He raised the mic to his lips.

_I see this life, like swinging vine,_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs:_

_Seek it out, and ye shall find._

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold,_

_We're just doing what we're told._

_And I, feel something so right_

_Doing the wrong thing._

_And I,, feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing._

_I coulda lied, coulda lied, coulda lied._

_Everything that kills me,_

_Makes me feel alive_

He raised his hand as the chorus started and began to move it, as if he were directing a choir. Everyone sang along.

* * *

The current singer was a girl dressed as Ginny Weasly, with bright red hair to match. The boy had chosen her, for what reason, I don't know. Maybe he's just seriously nice and wants to give everyone to have a chance, or he knows the girl. Ginny, or whoever she was, picked out a song before turning towards us with a grin that could've challenged Chesire Cat's. When the music hit the room, I cursed Chloe. I mean, really. Who in their right mind listens to Katy Perry?

The girl raised the microphone to her lips, right as the song started. I wished my ears would fall off. Not that the girl was bad, she was actually really good, I just don't really like this particular song.

_There's a stranger in my bed_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingoes in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbeque._

_Is this a hickey or a bruise?_

She let her eyes widen and throwing her hair over shoulder, she ran a hand along her neck and looked down at it, like she was frightened of what she'd see. People in the crowd laughed at her little scene and she grinned as she adjusted her collar, happy with her findings.

_Pictures of last night ended up online_

_I'm screwed, oh well._

_It's a blacked out blur,_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled._

_Yeah!_ (**worked better than my original supplement**)

_Last Friday Night,_

_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_

_And we had to many shots_

_Think we kissed, but I forgot_

_Last Friday Night,_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So, we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday Night,_

_We went streaking in the park,_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage á tois_

_Last Friday Night,_

_Yeah, I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh- oh- oh!_

The girl flashed her freaky grin as she pranced through the crowd, making boys go haywire as passed them in her Hogwarts attire. Some girls even joined her, having 'fun' as well. The other girls, the sane ones, just laughed and shook their heads in disbelief at their friends' behaviour. I tried desperately to keep anything that I'd eaten in the last hour down.

"Fancy seeing you here." a boy's voice, and one that I knew well, said from behind me.

"Yeah, just thought I'd drop by. Have some fun, celebrate." I grinned at Simon Bae. He didn't look any different, spiky blonde hair, almond-shaped brown eyes and a ready smile. He was dressed as a carnival magician, including the 'wand' and hat.

"Well, girl, I'm going to guess you invited yourself?" He raised an eyebrow.

"`Course I did! If I didn't, it be a crime! Why wouldn't want to see one of the few people had treated me kindly at that place?" Simon nodded.

"Yeah. I can see that, wanting to see a friend that you hadn't heard anything of for two years." I nodded.

"Well," he stepped away. "This will definitely be a pleasant surprise. Have a great night!" Simon flashed one last grin before being swallowed up by the crowd.

I turned back to the horrific scene before me. Thankfully it was wrapping up.

_Last Friday Night,_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're going to stop_

_Oh- oh- oh!_

_This Friday Night,_

_Do it all again!_

The song ended and I was put out of my misery. As 'Ginny' called out another person, a girl, I debated once more whether or not I wanted to do the karaoke. The girl walked forward to the 'stage'. _Might as well._

* * *

**_And there. We wrapped up Chapter 13. Not to shabby, might I add. And I'm fairly sure Jo gave away the identity. So unless you can't remember all of the Summoning and the beginning of the Awakening, you have no excuse to not know who._**

**_And have I ever told you that I hate writing in italics? Joanna!_**

**_J: sorry._ *fixes it* happy now?**

**Very much so.**

**J: good, 'cause this author's note is ending. Toodles!**

**-DJ**

**D: I didn't agree to this!**


	14. You Caused My Love Whiplash

**See! I'm back with Chapter 14! **

**Disclaimer: Why would I... oh, you thoug****ht? Just get out of here! *door slams***

**Random Person: so you don't own Darkest Powers?****  
**

***door opens***

**Tori: no she doesn't. Now shoo!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - You were the cause of my Love Whiplash - CPOV**

Rebecca had called upon one of the girl's from the apartment complex we were living in currently. She was very pretty, with dirty blonde hair that she had in a pixie cut, pretty green-blue eyes and a round face. Sarah was funny and always at ease,ready to break any tension that was caused. She and Tori had become fast friends, talking, chatting and gossiping. I had taken a liking to her, too, and had talked to her on several occasions. I had also caught her singing in the halls when she was alone.

As Sarah made her way to the front, I looked around the crowd, searching for Simon, but mainly Tori. She was no where to be seen. And Chelsiey was also a no show. Worry sparked within me, but I pushed aside, trusting Tori.

When Sarah chose her song, she played one I hadn't listened to in a while. I smiled, happy that I wasn't the only one who liked forgotten names.

_I never know if you're serious._

_It sounds so vague and mysterious, with me and you._

_Just when I think we're on solid ground_

_You pull the rug out and knock me down._

_Are you just trying to play with me?_

_Do you get joy from misery?_

_I'd like to think:_

_It's just a phase that we're working out (Oh!)_

_But you jerking my heart around_

As I glanced around, my gaze locked with Derek's green one and I sang along with the chorus, as if I were singing it to him.

_Now I've got a classic case of Love Whiplash._

_You push me off and then you pull me back._

_Please, could you tell me if you're being sincere,_

_'Cause, darling, I can't stand to cry another tear._

_(Oh, oh, oh, woah)_

I tore my gaze away, but it was already set in motion. Derek stalked, yes stalked, he didn't look like he was coming for me, but I knew he was, towards me. I moved with the crowd, trying, for some reason, to stay out of his grasp. I accidentally ran into a dark skinned girl who was dressed up as, from the looks of it, an indian princess. And with her copper skin and copper hair, she fit the role perfectly. When her eyes met mine, something in me told me I should know her.

"Sorry" she said, before hurrying away, a laugh escaping as she left.

"Huh." I muttered before moving right along, ignoring the itching feeling that I knew her.

_I'm losing count of the damages._

_My heart is covered in bandages._

_It's what you do._

_I'm not so hard to accommodate. (No!)_

_Just get through or get on your way._

_Cause now I've got a classic case of Love Whiplash._

_You push me off than you pull me back_

_Please could you tell me if you're being sincere,_

_'Cause, darling, I can't stand to cry another tear._

A hand, warm and roughly callused, pushed aside my cloak and wrapped around my arm. I spun, and met the gleaming of eyes of Derek Souza._  
_

"Caught you." he whispered, his voice gruff but holding a teasing lilt.

"Yes you did." I said, somehow breathless. My back was suddenly pressed against a wall. I glanced around the room to see that I had headed into an alcove that hid you from sight."Stupid." I muttered.

"What did you call me?" my eyes shot back to Derek's. Hurt flashed through his eyes.

"I-I w-wasn't t-talking about y-you." I stuttered. "I w-was c-calling m-myself s-stupid."

"But you're _not."_ he said,but he relaxed. He leaned down, but song was ending and I used it as my excuse to escape the oncoming kiss.

_It's not a long conversation._

_Don't want a waste all your precious time._

_It's not a difficult equation,_

_A simple yes or no will do fine._

_'Cause I've got a bad case of Love Whiplash_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_Now I've caught a bad case of Love Whiplash_

_Ooh, Yeah!_

_Now, I've caught a classic case of Love Whiplash_

_You broke my heart and now you want it back!_

_Please, could you tell me if you're being sincere,_

_'Cause, darling I can't stand to cry another tear._

His lips had hovered just above mine the entire time,but now they came crashing on to me. They kneaded my lips, and I knew with a sharp certainty, that I would no longer have any use for wearing red lipstick.

On their own accord, my feet rose so that I was standing on my tip toes and my arms snaked around his neck,pulling him ever closer.I had known I had missed the comforting feeling of Derek pressed against me, but I hadn't known how much. My whole body ached and yearned for his gentle caress and soothing touches. For his firm, yet soft, grip and the feeling of two bodies so close, neither knew where one ended and the other began.

Derek pulled away just as soon as the music ended. He unraveled himself from me and into the light, where he could be seen. I just stood there, staring after him, my mind still reeling from what had just happened and my body still tingling from the sparks that had run through me.

"And I guess it shall be the man in the back." Sarah's voice rang loud and clear through the microphone. But who was she talking about? What man in the- I only just realized who she was talking about when Derek began to move forward, towards the front of the room.

"I didn't know that Derek was a singer." a strangely familiar voice said from my right. I spun to see the copper haired girl I had run into earlier. She turned to so I could see her whole face.

With her copper hair pulled back in a tight braid, you could see all her features. She was definitely pretty, with her copper skin and copper-colored eyes, she could easily have admirers. And, from the glances she kept receiving, I could tell that my assumptions were correct. And while I swore I had never met her before tonight, the nagging feeling that I did kept buzzing through my brain. And her next sentence finally made it click.

"Nor did I expect to see you dating him either. Last I checked, you were still slightly terrified of him." Only one person knew that. She had been the one who had helped me solve the mysteries that were Derek Souza.

"Rae?"

* * *

**So, for all you people who never figured out who the person narrating the last two chapters was, here you go. **

**So, now we have Identity figured out, Chloe and Derek kind of not really together, and Tori and Chelsiey missing. Wait, where is Chelsiey and Tori?**

***crazy laugh***

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	15. Demons

**I'm sad. I seem to be the only person on here. I FEEL SO ALONE! Even D isn't around to cheer me up. I'll bet you anything she's hanging out with boys. So it's just me, a crummy internet connection and keyboard, and a pounding headache. **

**Disclaimer: I'm too lonely. I don't have enough connections to EVER own Darkest Powers. But, a girl can dream, right? *sighs***

* * *

Chapter 15 - CPOV - Demons

I stared, just stared at the girl before could all just be a messed up dream, right? I can wake up in bed and find out that my birthday isn't for four days, Chelsiey didn't get Derek, Derek isn't groveling for me to forgive him, I don't have this crazy, pyhsco party and I never meet her. But as I pinch myself, it stings like the dickens. And I don't wake up.

"I don't believe- how is this even possible?" I circle around her, checking her every inch from toe to the top of her head, as if I was an inspector. Apparently, she thought the same thing.

"Do I pass inspection?" she asked, eyebrows raised as I stood in front of her again.

"Oh my gosh, it really is you!" I rush forward and draw her into a hug, puling her close. She laughs, but hugs me back just as fiercely.

"Rae, I haven't seen you in forever! How did you know this was for me?"

She patted my arm. "All in good time, Chloe. All in good time. But," she slid a sly smile my way "I want to know about your dealings with Souza. Last I checked, you were still slightly uncomfortable around him."

I blushed. "S-sure." her smile widened.

"Great! We really need to check up, girl. But, after I hear Derek sing." I giggled and we walked out of the alcove.

Derek was already set up, just pressing play. I sighed. It didn't surprise me that this was the song he had picked, but it was allowed to bug me right?

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the Saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_And when your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

Annoyance bubbled within me, but something in me also purred. I tried to shove it away, but when his eyes snagged my gaze, I flushed and my heart skipped a beat. He began to walk up to me, his baritone voice, smooth and low, making me fall under his spell while his eyes captivated and held me. Something in me told me to stop him or get out of there, but it was shoved away.

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside,_

_There's nowhere we can hide._

_No matter what we breathe,_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

His hand reached out and snagged my shaky ones. He pushed the hood of my cloak away from my face, pulling me close as he sang.

_When you feel my heat,_

_look into my eyes._

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close,_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

I glanced away from Derek to see Rae, her face in a broad smile a she tried contain laughter. I looked back up at Derek. Well, if it's a show he wants, it's a show he gets.

I pulled out f Derek's rms, but it was a struggle not to just fall right back into their warm embrace. I stepped completely out of his hold and turned away from into. I stood within the edges of the barrier the crowd had made around Derek as I watched him sing the second verse.

_At the curtains call_

_It's the last of all_

_And when the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave _

_And the masquerade _

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don't want to let you down_

_But I'm a hell hound _

_This is all for you_

_Don't want to hide the truth_

This time, he held his hand out for me to take. Hesitantly, I slid mine into his and I immediately felt his fingers wrap around my hand. They slid together, like two, perfect puzzle pieces as he pulled me back towards him. And this time, I sang with him. Don't ask me why, I know that it wasn't my best idea ever, but I did._  
_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what we make _

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

I stepped even closet too him, and placing one hand on his cheek, he went completely quiet as I sang the next piece. I didn't realize until later that I'd gone solo until the end of the verse.

_Your eyes they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

He joined in.

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how!_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close,_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide _

_It's where my demons hide._

He pulled me close and someone in the crowd shouted out,

"Kiss her Derek!" we both turned out heads towards the sound of the person's voice.

It was Caleb.

A giggle rang through the sudden quiet and we both looked to see Rae giggling.

"You know," she started, when she stopped laughing. "I think you should listen to him."

"Is that-" Derek began, I cut him off.

"Yup." The I brought his lips down to meet mine.

* * *

**Okay, so I had thought for one second that that would be the end of the story. Then D just slammed the door shut, announcing her presence. When she saw me on the couch, she read the end and said...**

**D: we still have to deal with Chelsiey.**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


	16. Justice

** I struggled with this chapter because we -I- had ended it like the way you end a book. But, D came up with an idea and I took her up on it. So, here goes nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 16- TPOV-Justice.

I paced the room, trying desperately to keep my temper under while the little rat sat there, her hands tied behind her back to the chair, her legs also tied. The only pain I got the satisfaction of seeing her in was when her ankles or wrists were chafed by the too tight leather straps. Yes, they're too tight. I could care less.

"Just let me go." she said in a half-hearted whisper. I spun on her, anger flaring.

"Let you go? Let you go?!" my voice was deadly, breathing hissing between my teeth. I clenched my teeth so hard my jaw ached, but I didn't care. Not now. "You have nerve, Chelsiey. To even think of asking that..." I trailed off. I'd let her imagination run wild. And from the look on her face, it has.

"Thought I'd find you up here." I spun around to see Simon leaning against the door frame, a lazy grin on his face."You have her?"

"Why wouldn't I?" my tone was filled with annoyance at his distrust. Simon shrugged.

"You never know with you." I scowled at him. He just smiled

"Will you please just let me out? I promise, I'll leave and you'll never see me again."

"How about a-" Simon was cut off by the cheers from people downstaairs.

I raised my eyebrow in question. "Chloe's kissing Derek."

"Ahh" I nodded my head in understanding. "So it worked?"

"Caleb called out, Rae encouraged and-"

"Wait! Rae who?" My mind buzzed, trying to figure out why that name sounded so familiar.

"Rachelle. Rochelle Rodgers."

"You mean the fire half demon girl?"

"Yes." Simon nodded, a smile creeping across his face.

"Hmm... bring her up here."

"Are you going to hurt her?"

I scowled. "No, Simon. I just want to see how much control she has." His eyes lit up in as he realized what I meant.

"Be back in a sec." He took off down the hall.

Grinning, I turned back to Chelsiey.

"Who's Rae?" Fear made her eyes wide and her voice tremble.

"An old-" I stopped, trying to think of what she was. She wasn't a friend.

"An old acquaintance." I turned back to the door to see a teenage girl, not much older than me, leaning against the door. She saw me looking at her and she walked into the room. "Hello Tori."

"Well, it is the one and only Rachelle Rodgers. The one that betrayed Chloe, and for that, I thank you." She didn't look much different. Maybe a little taller, but her eyes were still copper, her skin still had a perfect tan and her eyes still shone with a slight gleam. And she still looked like she could lose a few pounds. I snickered at that.

"So, Simon said that you needed me for something?"

"Yeah, but let me give you some background and then you'll understand why she needs to die." I jerked my head over to miss blonde in the middle of the room.

"Okay..." she looked over at the demon.

"Raechelle, meet Chelsiey Bridget the girl from B12 who wrecked havick between Chloe and Derek." I took a deep breath before going into the wierd and adorable history of the hopelessly lovable couple. "So, Derek and Chloe have been dating for almost ,what? Two years now? Anyways, they've been together for awhile and probably always would be... except miss idiot over here decided to destroy that."

"Hold on. Derek and Chloe are dating?' Rae's eyes flashed with curiousity and her face had disbelief written all over it.

"Yup. Any-hoo, they were this totally cute item and then this _thing_ over here decided that it was over."

"Envy makes you do crazy things!" thing shouted, embarrassment and frustartion clear in her voice, her face, and the way she struggled against her bonds. A book came up from one of the bookshelves and smacked her hands. Thing went silent and froze.

"Liz?" I called out uncertainly. A pen and paper landed on one of the desks in the room, we were in one of the six bedrooms in this house, and the pen wrote something. The scratching of the pen on paper filled the quiet for a few moments. Then the paper flew up and stopped a few inches from my face, so I could read what was written.

'Hey Tori.'_  
_

"Oh my gosh, Liz! It has been forever!"

'Only a couple of weeks'

"It still felt like forever." I can imagine Liz laughing. "So, how much do you know?"

Her response took a minute, 'Just that this demon needs to be taught a lesson! I mean, sure, I'm normally the sweet girl, but she stepped over the line.''

"Yeah, no kidding." someone cleared their throat. I remembered that Rae was also in here and probably didn't know about Liz being killed. "Oh, hey Liz, you remember Rae, right?" I gestured over to the spoken of girl.

'Oh right! Hey Rae! Long time, no see, huh?' she showed Rae the paper.

"Yeah, I guess." Rae said uncertainly. "So, you're dead, right? Dr. Davidoff killed you?" I'm pretty sure Liz winced. Being dead was a touchy subject for Liz, even though she had come to terms with being so.

'Yeah.' was all Liz said. A heavy silence filled the room that not even Chelsiey interrupted.

I finally spoke up, "Hey, so you want to help us?" I asked Liz.

'Absolutely.'

"You in?" I turned to Rae.

"Of course, but I would like to give Chloe a birthday present first." she said with a shrug.

"Sure, what is it?"

"My turn at a round of karaoke." we all laughed, except for the girl in the center of the room.

* * *

**Ugh. That was absolutely terrible, but I needed something done, so here it was. Maybe I can move on to more interesting things now. Oh, and I have a question...**

**Should I do a Twilight/Darkest Powers crossover, a Strange Angels/Darkest Powers crossover, or a Percy Jackson/Darkest Powers crossover? My next chapter will give you all the summaries, I just want opinions.**

**Toodles.**

**-DJ**


	17. Happy Birthday

**Who is the crapiest updater ever? That's right! We are!**

**Yes, we acknowledge that and will take all flames.**

**... Now, we're all done? Good, because the chapter's starting.**

**Disclaimer: I am pretty sure that the word "disclaimer" says it all.**

* * *

**Chapter 17- RPOV: Happy Birthday**

Yes, throw everything at me and expect me to understand and move on! That sounds like an amazing idea! I scowled at Tori's back as I followed her down the stairs. She had shoved the information that Liz was _dead_, that Derek and Chloe had been dating for some time now and that this girl, Chelsiey, had tried and succeeded in destroying their relationship in a matter of minutes, in my arms for me to play with.

Yeah, all that could be dealt with in seconds.

As we headed downstairs for my special presentation, I mulled over all my new information. Apparently, Tori wanted me to help teach Chelsiey a lesson. With my powers. Admittedly, I had gotten much better at control. I could now light a fire with the simple flick of my hand and then put it out by simply closing my hand. I could summon flames to play along my fingers with my will and burn a house down in seconds with a simple thought. My powers had grown, so taking care of the girl upstairs would be no problem.

Upon entering the room that was set up for the music, I stepped on front of Victoria and shouted, "Hey all! Mind if I do a congratulatory song for the birthday girl?"

The crowd moved out of my way so that I had easy access to the 'stage'. Picking up a microphone, I grinned at the crowd. "Also, would everyone sing along?"

Taking a deep breath, I began.

"Happy Birthday to you!" I chanted. People laughed, whistled and joined me. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Chloe!" A spotlight landed on a blushing birthday girl wrapped up in Derek's arms "Happy birthday to you! Woo!"

The audience broke into applause, laughing and shooting me thumbs-up. Chloe scowled at me. Unwrapping herself from Derek's arms, she stalked towards me.

When she reached me, she snagged the mic from me. "Tori Enright! Get your butt up here!"

I saw Simon mutter and a spotlight hit Tori. Suspicious, she came up to us. "What you want?"

"For us to do a trio song. What else?" Picking up her iPod, she flipped through her songs as Tori looked over her shoulder.

"Okay! So, to all the boys here from L.A., you guys are irresistible!" Tori shouted, winking at a boy in the crowd.

_[Chloe]_

_Drivin' down Sunset on a Saturday night_

_It's gettin' kinda crazy under the lights  
But we don't care we're passing our time  
Watchin' those L.A. Boyz roll by_

I laughed as Chloe started us out. Tori grinned and took her microphone.

_[Tori]_

_In their droptops, Harleys, Escalades too_  
_A hundred different flavors to vary your view_  
_There's one for me, and there's one for you_  
_Watchin' them L.A. Boyz roll through_

I joined in for the chorus.

_[All 3]_

_Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood_  
_You know they got, got the goods_  
_So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz_  
_Ridin' the waves up in Malibu_  
_They really get, get to you_  
_So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz_

_[Rae]_  
_Give it up, give it up_  
_You don't have no choice_  
_Give it up, give it up_  
_For the L.A. Boyz_

The girls in the crowd chanted with me and the boys puffed out their chests, looking like proud turkeys.

_[Tori]_  
_West side, East side, everywhere between_  
_Rockstars jammin' the promenade for free_  
_Flippin' their skateboards on Venice beach_  
_L.A. Boyz come play with me_

_Turn it up_  
_Turn it up_  
_And come play with me_

_[All 3]_  
_Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood_  
_You know they got, got the goods_  
_So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz_  
_Ridin' the waves up in Malibu_  
_They really get, get to you_  
_So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz_

I threw a wicked grin at our audience, having fun.

_[Bridge:]_  
_Put your number in my phone, oh, maybe I'll call you, maybe not_  
_What you doin' all alone?_  
_Come show me what you got, boy_  
_Show me what you got, got boy_

_[All 3]_  
_What you got boy show me what you... GOT!_

__[All 3]_  
Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood  
You know they got, got the goods  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Ridin' the waves up in Malibu  
They really get, get to you  
So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz  
Give it up for the L.A. BOYZ! _[x6]_  
Let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz_

We burst into a fit of giggles when the music stopped, the 'roar' of the crowd drowning us out. Tori and Chloe high-fived, Chloe gave me one as well and Tori nodded to me. We bowed before running away from the front, Tori staying behind to pick out the next singer.

"You still want to hear the story?" Chloe asked as we headed to the punch bowl in the back.

"Yes, please." I say eagerly.

"Okay. Then, where do I start?" She laughed. "Dumb question. The beginning."

* * *

"Wow." I said. Chloe nodded, sipping her punch as we watched a girl sing "Everybody Talks". "So, what are you going to do about that girl, Chlelsiey?"

"No idea." she responds, shrugging.

"Tori has an idea." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"If you haven't noticed, Tori _always_ has an idea."

"Yeah," I grin. "I've noticed."

* * *

**terrible ending? I know. But it's like, 1:40, in the morning. Cut me some slack. At least I updated.**

**-Jo (because D is at her home asleep)**


	18. Foolish

**Chapter 18- Foolish**

**CPOV- Chelsiey**

I was alone, in my makeshift prison, wrists sore, ankles chafed, and a lot to think over.

Everything had _not_ gone according to plan. Chloe had broken the spell, Derek hated me, they were back together and the witch, Tori the psychopath, was going to teach me a "lesson". That fact her sweet tempered brother was okay with this gave me no relief, if anything, it made me feel worse.

My heart crawled up into my throat made its home there. My stomach flipped and I had to consciously make an effort to keep the few cookies and piece of cake I had had at the party down.

The door to my cell opened, light from the hallway pouring into the sunset lit room. I lifted my head to see who was in the doorway-Rae.

And Chloe.

Bile raised in my throat at her dark, sickly sweet costume. The black and red made her skin turn creamy white, but it didn't look bad. Her red lips, the simple collar and chestnut hair up in singlets made her all the more inviting, showing innocence while promising more. A darker, wilder side. And, if the information I had was true, graver side. She'd been through hell and back, or so said the reports.

"Are you okay?" Chloe Saunders sweet, shy and uncertain voice broke through my thought process.

"Do I look like it, princess?" I snarled, not in a good mood.

"No. You look like you've gotten yourself into quite a knot." A small smile tugged at her pink lips at her oh-so-clever joke. Rae snickered.

"Don't you sound confident?" I snapped, a smirk pulling at my lips. "You just needed your lap dog back and you would have all the courage you need. Just bat your baby blues and he'll do all of your bidding." Rae scowled at me and Chloe opened her mouth to argue, but I cut her I off. I wasn't done.

"You're lousy, and pathetic. A little miss rich girl. You depend on others to do what you don't want to break a nail over. You don't love-"

"Shut up!" Her scream had Derek, Tori and Simon hot his heels, bursting in the doors seconds later. But she didn't notice; her attention was riveted on me as she advanced. "Say anything bad about me you want. Say all the insults you desire. But don't you," -she pushed her hand in my chest, more than needed to get the point across, but she didn't care at the moment. Blue eyes ablaze, she finished saying- "dare say I don't love Derek. I've known him longer than you ever will. You dated him for three whole days! Days! How does that compare to two years? Derek means everything to me and you, no matter what you do or say will ever change that. Take him from me, make him your lapdog, make out with him, I don't care!" She was crying now, her face becoming wet and slick, shining with the salt water. "Do whatever you please, but I am his. Whether he wants it, or not. You say I don't love him? You never could, not the way I can. I know him better then maybe even his own brother. Say you love him, say I don't, take him from me. But I'll love him no matter what."

She turned on her heel, ducked her head down, and said, "I have a party to host, good bye." Before leaving the room, not even looking at her surprised friends. Derek watched her leave, a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Hurt her again wolf boy, influenced or not," Tori said, staring off after her friend, "And you might not live to see another day."

I let my hair down and rubbed my hand over my left wrist, happy to have the ropes off.

"Chels?" The voice in my ear said. "Get out. Now." I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, and waited until my visitors left the room. Looks like Greg and I would have to use a different plan of action. Maybe Sophia...

I plotted in my head and just sat there, waiting for the right time to move.

* * *

**Well... I didn't see that coming. But then again, I never know what's going to happen with Jo. She left me here to do the A/N while she went to get a snack.**

**Toodles!**

**-D**


	19. Come Again Soon

**Well, here we are guys. Hope you look this to some point. Also, we need you to READ THIS:::**

_**WE ARE WRITING A THREE SHOT CHRISTMAS STORY AND WE HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO DO IT! Please help us and give your opinion. The poll is on our profile (Saunders2) please pick and help us! Thanks! **_

**Now, onward! Disclaimer- we don't, sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 19- DPOV- Come Back Again!**

I was confounded. Chloe, she loved me. Well, I knew she did, but when she said it like that... I felt pathetic and useless. The fact that she had defended me, her _love_ for me no less, I needed to do something that was equally good.

Racing down the hallway after her, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in to me. She pushed away, ripping her hand from my grasp. "Leave me alone. I have to think and I need to be a good hostess for my party." She took two steps down the stairs, reaching the hallway fast.

"So what everything you said up there?" I asked hopping over the railing and landed with a small thud in front of her.

"Leave me alone, Derek." She said, looking for away around me.

"Chloe, talk to me. What- did you even mean what you said up there or was it all just fake?"

"No, Derek!" She shouted, angry tears rolling down her cheeks as she glared up at me. "Just leave me alone so I can even think about what I said up there!"

"But did you mean it?" I snapped, grabbing her shoulders.

"Yes, Derek, I meant every word up there. Why wouldn't I? I do love you and-" the shattering of glass made us both look up.

We glanced at each other and, in silent agreement, we raced back up the stairs. We ran into the room we'd left Tori and Simon with Chelsiey in to find an unpleasant surprise.

Simon was leaning against a wall, gasping like he was having trouble regaining air. But he was alive. It was Too I was more worried about. She laid on the floor, not moving and the smell of electricity and blood was strong. The window in the room was shattered, broken glass showering the floor. Chloe ran to it and leaned down. I looked over with her to see two figures talking, one smelling exactly like Chelsiey and the other I didn't know. We watched until the ran off. A girl walked out to meet them, looked both ways before opening something- a circle like think and it suddenly seemed like the air was overly thin. Blues, purples and whites swirled within it until they melted together into an inky black. They all jumped in and disappeared. The circle like portal thing closing in on its self until it was almost nonexistent and then disappeared. The air returned to normal.

"They're coming back. With another girl." A voice rasped and we turned to see Tori getting up, wiping the blood away from her nose and lower lip.

"What do we do?" Simon's voice was soft and also raspy. He coughed and heaved in more air.

"I don't know." I said angrily. "I don't know."

Chloe put one hand on my arm, looking at me with a reassuring blue gaze. "We'll think of something." Her sweet voice whispered.

"I'll help." We turned to see Rae smiling sadly, looking at the destruction around.

"Okay." I nodded. "Now what do we do?"

"Excuse the guests?" Simon begged.

"No," Chloe said. "We finish it."

* * *

_**THE END!**_

**Oh my goodness. I cannot believe this! I finished a story! *D pushes my hands off the keyboard* _WE_ finished it.**

**J: okay, we finished it.**

**D: thank you. And also, we will be going through and editing. Also, we are looking for beta readers to look over Bitter Sweet and Musical Stories. Thanks.**

**Toodles!**

**-DJ**


End file.
